Fuerza Especial
by Ale93371
Summary: Ambientada en MK3. Tras perder a Johnny, Sonya quedó adolorida, mientras que un solitario y frío oficial de policia llamado Kurtis Stryker entra en el grupo de protectores de Earthrealm. Si bien muestran grandes diferencias, pronto entre la militar y el oficial comenzará a formarse una gran amistad en medio de una larga y peligrosa aventura.
1. Dos nuevos guerreros

_**Hola a todos, nuevamente les traigo un fic de Mortal Kombat, antes quiero aclarar algunas cosas.**_

_**\- Está ambientado en MK3, así que imagínense a los personajes tal cual son en ese videojuego.**_

_**\- Como nunca se explicó claramente en la historia original, voy a darle un origen a Kabal, como por ejemplo como consiguió su respirador.**_

_**\- Más o menos seguiré algunas partes de la historia original, pero gran parte es una visión mía de MK3.**_

_**Este fic lo hice para entretener y nada más, Mortal Kombat es propiedad de Netherrealm Studios.**_

Fuerza Especial

Capítulo 1: Dos nuevos guerreros

Hacía poco tiempo que el malvado emperador Shao Kahn fue derrotado por el monje shaolin Liu Kang en el segundo torneo Mortal Kombat. Furioso por la derrota, el emperador de Outworld hizo varias maniobras para poder deshacer la barrera que separa su mundo de la Tierra como resucitar a la reina de Edenia, Sindel y tenerla bajo su control. Envió a sus mejores hombres a invadir Earthrealm, nuestro mundo, por supuesto preveía que el dios protector de la Tierra, Raiden, junto a sus guerreros defenderían su mundo de toda amenaza.

Ahora nos centraremos, en medio de la invasión de las tropas de exterminio de Shao Kahn, en la ciudad de Nueva York, tres humanos le hacían frente a los horribles engendros que provenían del mundo exterior: una mujer rubia vistiendo un traje militar verde claro, un hombre afroamericano vistiendo pantalón negro y purpura e implantes bionicos en sus brazos y un hombre con el torso desnudo, pantalón negro con azul y lentes de sol cubriendo sus ojos.

Eran nada más y nada menos que la teniente Sonya Blade y el mayor Jackson "Jax" Briggs, acompañados por Jonathan Carlton, también conocido como "Johnny Cage", famoso actor de artes marciales.

Mientras Raiden y los demás aliados: el chamán Nightwolf, el exLin Kuei Sub-Zero, los monjes Liu Kang y Kung Lao, la princesa Kitana, buscada por asesinar a su hermana Mileena; combatían la amenaza en otros puntos del lugar, los tres humanos se abrieron paso hasta la terraza de un edificio donde se veía claramente como un remolino de color verde comenzaba a emerger.

\- ¿Qué es esa cosa? – preguntaba la teniente.

\- No lo sé Sonya, pero si es obra de Shao Kahn, no es bueno. – aseguraba Cage.

\- Tienes razón actorcito, esto es obra de Shao Kahn. – decía una voz siniestra.

Los tres se dieron vuelta y se encontraron con Kano y Kabal, los líderes del peligroso clan Black Dragon.

\- ¡Kano, Kabal! ¿Qué hacen aquí? – cuestionaba el mayor Briggs.

\- Pues bien Jax, Shao Kahn nos paga por nuestra ayuda, así que no debemos fallarle. – explicaba el hombre calvo y de ojo robótico.

\- Aunque no crean, no estoy a favor de todo esto. – argumentaban Kabal, mientras desenfundaba sus hookswords.

\- Por favor Kabal, piensa en el dinero que ganaremos… y en el poder que obtendremos.

\- No lo sé, Kano, eso no forma parte del espíritu de un Black Dragon…

\- ¿Y a quién le importa eso? Esto es más importante.

Los dos criminales se prepararon a pelear contra los militares, Cage solo se limitaba a mirar el combate, pronto una nueva figura haría aparición.

\- ¿Así que ustedes son los guerreros de Raiden? No parecen gran cosa.

Era una criatura, un centauro, quien se acercaba peligrosamente al actor, llevaba una lanza en una de sus manos.

\- ¿Qué… qué eres? – decía Cage sorprendido

\- Soy Motaro, Shao Kahn me envío a destruirlos junto con sus mejores soldados, ahora prepárate.

\- Bien, bailemos. – contestó Cage acomodándose los lentes.

El joven actor comenzó con su famoso Shadow Kick pero fue bloqueado con facilidad por su enemigo, quien lo contraatacó con un poderoso golpe que lo hizo retroceder, los lentes del actor se cayeron al suelo y se rompieron.

\- ¡Hey, esos lentes me costaron 500 dólares! – se quejaba Cage.

\- Más de lo que vale tu vida. – replicó Motaro.

El actor volvió a atacar pero recibió una feroz patada que su contrincante le dio con las patas traseras, el joven sintió el crujir de algunas costillas al caer.

Mientras tanto Sonya le hacía frente a Kano, el criminal usaba un cuchillo e intentaba apuñalar a la mujer pero esta con una toma lo desarmó y lo dejó en el suelo. El hombre calvo se levantó rápidamente y disparó un láser desde su ojo bionico que fue eludido por poco. Jax y Kabal peleaban con alma y vida, las hookswords del Black Dragon sacaban chispas al hacer contacto con los brazos metálicos del mayor. Sin embargo el criminal contaba con una habilidad que su contrincante desconocía, supervelocidad y la usó para desorientarlo y poder golpearlo sin piedad.

\- ¡Mierda, quédate quieto! – gruñía el militar furioso.

\- No soy estúpido. – contestó el criminal.

Pero en un descuido el militar pudo tomar a su rival del cuello.

\- ¡Te tengo! – decía con una sonrisa Jax mientras golpeaba el rostro de Kabal.

Fueron pocos golpes, pero los suficientes para dejar al Black Dragon momentáneamente fuera de combate. El único que seguía teniendo problemas era Johnny ya que era salvajemente golpeado por Motaro. Sonya y Jax se distrajeron mirando al centauro alzar su lanza contra el actor.

\- Ahora morirás, patético humano. – sentenció el centauro.

\- ¡Johnny! – gritó Sonya.

\- ¡No! – dijo Jax.

Pero ya era tarde, con horror vieron a su amigo ser atravesado por la lanza de Motaro, fueron unos segundos que el arma quedó clavada en el pecho del actor, luego de esto retiró el arma con la punta ensangrentada. Johnny quedó de pie muy poco tiempo antes de desplomarse.

Sonya gritó y quiso ir a ver a Johnny pero Kano se interpuso en su camino.

\- ¿Adónde crees que vas preciosa?

\- ¡Sal de mi camino ahora Kano!

\- No te preocupes, pronto le harás compañía a tu amigo.

La teniente Blade atacó con toda su furia a su enemigo, pero sus golpes y patadas eran bloqueados fácilmente.

\- Ya me sé todos tus movimientos linda, no te servirán.

El infame comenzó a golpear a Sonya en distintas partes de su cuerpo hasta hacerla caer al suelo, Jax fue en su ayuda pero Kabal, ya recuperado, lo golpeó con el mango de una de sus hookswords en la cabeza, nublando su vista y luego una patada al abdomen terminó de derribarlo.

Kano festejaba al ver a sus dos némesis en mal estado. Sacó otra de sus cuchillas, tomó a Sonya de los cabellos y se la colocó en el cuello, la teniente sentía el frío metal en su piel.

\- ¡¿Kano que haces?! – gritaba Kabal sorprendido.

\- ¿Por qué te sorprendes Kabal? Estos malditos nos han estado siguiendo.

\- ¡Pero me dijiste que les daríamos una lección, no que los mataríamos!

\- ¡Y claro! ¿Qué diablos pensaste que íbamos a hacer?

\- ¡Pero si hacemos eso tendremos a todas las fuerzas especiales encima!

\- ¿Te estas acobardando Kabal?

\- No es cobardía… escúchame, los del Black Dragon somos anarquistas, pero tenemos un límite y tú lo estas propasando, nos estas convirtiendo en terroristas.

\- No digas estupideces.

\- ¡Mira a tu alrededor! ¡Monstruos invadiendo nuestro mundo y nosotros ayudándolos cuando deberíamos destruirlos!

\- No sabes lo que dices, ahora si me disculpas, tengo una zorra que matar.

El criminal se preparó para degollar a la pobre mujer delante de su mayor, pero pronto sintió él mismo un metal frío en su cuello, levantó los ojos y vio un hooksword apuntándolo y a Kabal con una mirada asesina.

\- Suéltala… - dijo secamente.

\- ¿Kabal, que carajo haces?

\- ¡Que la sueltes!

Al infame no le quedó otra opción que obedecer y soltó a la militar.

\- No puedes hacerme esto Kabal, soy tu amigo, soy tu jefe.

\- Sí, y yo te digo… RENUNCIO. – dijo mientras golpeaba a su ahora ex compañero.

Sonya se acercó al cuerpo inerte de Cage, intentó reanimarlo pero era imposible, el actor yacía muerto con una mirada fija al cielo. Motaro solo se limitó a observar todo, sin intervenir, de pronto un escuadrón de exterminio de Shao Kahn se hizo presente en la terraza del edificio, el centauro señalo a Sonya, Jax y Kabal.

\- ¿Ven a esos tres? ¡Destrúyanlos! – le indicó la criatura al pequeño ejército.

Los tres humanos se prepararon para pelear, Sonya logró noquear a varios hasta que Kano, ya recuperado, nuevamente fue contra ella. Jax, con sus brazos robóticos, logró poner fuera de combate a otros tantos. El único que la tenía difícil era Kabal, quien mató a varios con sus hookswords, pero un golpe por detrás lo hizo caer y pronto se vio sometido por las criaturas que se le venían encima.

Sonya golpeaba sin piedad a Kano, finalmente le dio una poderosa patada que lo hizo retroceder hasta el borde de la terraza, el criminal cayó y se agarró del mismo borde, ahora se encontraba colgado, a punto de caer al vacío.

Sonya se acercó, sus pies estaban cerca de las manos de Kano, lo miraba con frío desprecio.

\- Ayúdame a subir. – le pedía el líder Black Dragon.

\- Dame una buena razón para hacerlo.

\- Se supone que me quieres arrestar, para eso debo estar vivo… no puedes dejarme morir, tienes un reglamento.

Sonya miró a su alrededor, miraba las espantosa criaturas que enviaba el emperador, miraba a Jax herido, a Kabal quien seguía siendo atacado y a Motaro, quien seguía observando cerca del cadáver de Cage. Lentamente colocó un pie sobre los dedos del criminal y comenzó a hacer presión.

\- ¡¿Qué estás haciendo maldita?!

\- Rompiendo el reglamento.

Por el dolor el infame Black Dragon se soltó y cayó al vacío, su grito desgarró el aire mientras caía. Motaro, al contemplar lo que la mujer había hecho, se retiró del lugar sin dar batalla. Jax se apiadó de Kabal y lo ayudo a quitarse de encima a las tropas de exterminio de Shao Kahn, con la ayuda de Sonya, entre los dos salvaron al hombre, quien se encontraba moribundo, con sus manos sobre su rostro.

\- Ya está amigo, te los quitamos de encima. – hablaba el mayor.

\- Mi rostro… no puedo… respirar…

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué dices Kabal? – preguntaba Sonya extrañada hasta que el ex Black Dragon retiró sus manos. – oh… por Dios.

Ambos militares no pudieron evitar una mirada de asombro e impresión al ver la cara del hombre: estaba completamente desfigurada, llena de heridas, su cuello también presentaba cortes.

\- Ayúdenme… no puedo respirar… - decía con esfuerzo el caído.

\- Sonya, debemos hacer algo.

\- ¿Estás loco Jax? Él es un criminal, un asesino…

\- Lo que yo veo ahora es a un hombre que pide ayuda, además él te salvó la vida te guste o no.

\- Tienes razón Jax. – hablaba una nueva voz.

Los dos giraron y vieron a un hombre con un gran sombrero, ropa blanca y azul, parecía estar cubierto de electricidad.

\- Raiden…

\- Sonya, no podemos dejarlo morir, aunque no lo crean, él ha sido elegido como protector de Earthrealm, su renuncia al Black Dragon y su preocupación por la Tierra lo demuestran.

\- Pero… él estaba ayudando en todo esto, él ayudaba a esas criaturas y a ese centauro… mira lo que le hizo a Johnny.

El dios del trueno se acercó al cadáver del actor, Sonya no pudo evitar dejar caer lágrimas a pesar de su dura actitud, Jax solo miraba seriamente.

\- Si hubiera llegado antes… - se lamentaba Raiden.

\- No Raiden, no tienes la culpa, la culpa la tiene Shao Kahn y los suyos. – contestó la teniente secándose las lágrimas, luego miró a Kabal. – Bueno, entonces díganme qué hacemos con él.

\- Lo llevaremos a la base, quizás podamos hacer algo con su problema… parece que no puede respirar por sus propios medios. Raiden, debes transportarnos.

\- Entonces vamos.

Los dos soldados cargaron al herido y se acercaron al dios, los tres desaparecieron en un solo relámpago.

Mientras esto pasaba, Motaro bajó a la calle y encontró a Kano, completamente malherido, se acercó a él y sintió su aliento débilmente.

\- No puedo creerlo, está vivo. – decía el centauro y cargo en su lomo al líder Black Dragon y se alejó en medio del caos.

**Mientras tanto, en otra parte de Nueva York…**

\- ¡Central, aquí el oficial Kurtis Stryker, solicito refuerzos! – decía una voz masculina a un comunicador, ningún sonido salía en respuesta.

\- ¡¿Central me oyen?! – repitió el hombre pero nuevamente un silencio frío salía del otro lado. - ¡Mierda!

El oficial vestía una remera azul y blanca, un pantalón negro con todos los accesorios de un policía: esposas, picana eléctrica, macanas; botas negras y una gorra negra al revés con las iniciales del departamento de policía de Nueva York, tenía el cabello rubio largo hasta la nuca y llevaba una metralleta colgando a un costado con su respectiva cartuchera.

El oficial Stryker disparaba contra las extrañas criaturas junto a sus compañeros, él es el líder de la brigada antidisturbios de la policía, pero nunca se había enfrentado a algo así.

\- ¡Sigan disparando! – ordenaba Stryker a sus compañeros.

Cuando los últimos engendros fueron abatidos, una extraña visión inmovilizó a los oficiales: un remolino de color verde brillante se veía a lo lejos.

\- ¿Qué rayos es eso? – decía Kurtis impactado.

Más impactado quedó cuando miró a sus compañeros, con horror vio como de sus cuerpos salían un aura verde en forma de esfera, luego de esos caían al suelo… muertos.

\- ¡Ed, John! – Le gritaba el oficial a los cuerpos inertes de sus amigos.- ¡¿Pero qué mierda está pasando?!

\- El soulnado.- dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

El policía se dio la vuelta y se topó con un hombre vestido como un guerrero indio, le apuntó con su arma.

\- ¿Quién eres y que es ese remolino verde de allá?

\- Mi nombre es Nightwolf, en cuanto a tu otra pregunta ya te dije, eso que estás viendo es el soulnado.

\- ¿Soulnado?

\- Sí, un tornado de almas, absorbe las almas de todos los humanos presentes y le da su poder a Shao Kahn.

\- ¿Shao Kahn?

\- El emperador de Outworld, es una historia muy larga, te la explicaré cuando nos reunamos con los demás.

\- Espera, yo no voy a ningún lado, si esa cosa absorbió las almas de mis compañeros… ¿por qué no absorbió la mía?

\- Porque estas protegido por los dioses antiguos, como todos los protectores de Eathrealm… has sido elegido, Kurtis Stryker.

\- ¿Cómo sabes mi nombre?

\- Eso poco importa ya, si quieres saber más de lo que está ocurriendo te recomiendo que me sigas.

A pesar de su desconfianza, el oficial guardó su arma y comenzó a seguir al chaman, eran dos personas en una ciudad antes poblada por miles.

**Y en la base de las fuerzas especiales**…

Los tres humanos y el dios reaparecieron en un relámpago, sin perder tiempo Jax colocó a Kabal sobre una mesa.

\- Debemos darnos prisa o morirá. – expresaba el mayor

\- No… puedo… respirar… ayúdenme… - seguía diciendo con esfuerzo Kabal.

\- ¿Qué podemos hacer Jax?

\- Lo único que podemos hacer por ahora Sonya, le colocaremos una máscara-respirador, por lo menos le permitirá respirar hasta una cirugía reconstructiva.

\- De acuerdo, manos a la obra.

Y así ambos soldados realizaron una delicada operación y lograron colocarle al moribundo ex Black Dragon una máscara que sería su nuevo soporte de vida. Estuvieron una hora operando a su paciente hasta conseguir el resultado deseado, Raiden miraba todo.

\- Listo, ya está. – exclamaba satisfactorio Jax.

\- Sí, puedo oír que respira ahora. – agregaba Sonya.

Paulatinamente, Kabal se levantó, la respiración se oía distorsionada a través de la máscara de metal.

\- ¿Qué… qué pasó? – preguntaba confundido el ex amigo de Kano. – Recuerdo unas criaturas que se me venían encima, recuerdo mucho dolor.

\- Bienvenido de vuelta a la vida Kabal. – lo animaba el mayor Briggs.

\- Quedaste muy malherido por las tropas de Shao Kahn, no tuvimos otro remedio que colocarte un respirador para que pudieras vivir, no podías respirar por ti solo. – explicaba Sonya.

\- ¿Ustedes me hicieron esto? ¿Me salvaron la vida a pesar de todo lo que hice?

\- Así es Kabal. – ahora hablaba Raiden. – Has sido elegido como protector de Earthrealm, has hecho bien en dejar a Kano y sus alocados planes. Puedes ayudarnos a vencer a Shao Kahn.

\- Shao Kahn… empiezo a odiar ese nombre, si él es el responsable de lo que me pasó, entonces no descansaré hasta tener su cabeza en una de mis hookswords.

\- Entonces bienvenido al grupo. – concluyó Jax estrechando la mano del ex Black Dragon.

\- Gracias por salvarme de Kano, Kabal. – decía Sonya.

\- No fue nada y hablando de Kano… ¿Qué pasó con él?

\- Digamos que tuvo una pequeña caída. – restaba importancia la teniente.

\- Ahora debemos juntarnos con los demás, ya deben estar esperándonos. – se entrometía nuevamente Raiden.

Los cuatro volvieron a desaparecer en un relámpago y reaparecieron en una suerte de templo en Earthrealm. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Sub-Zero y Kitana estaban esperando el regreso de Raiden y se pusieron felices al verlo de nuevo.

\- Amigos. – decía el dios. – Les presentó a Kabal, él solía ser un Black Dragon pero ahora ha cambiado y está de nuestro lado.

\- ¿Por qué la máscara? – preguntó Sub-Zero.

\- Échale un vistazo a esta hermosura. – dijo Kabal quitándose la máscara-respirador.

Todos no pudieron evitar una mueca de desagrado ante el rostro deforme del hombre.

\- Bueno, no seré Brad Pitt pero tampoco se comporten de esa forma.

\- ¿Dónde está Nightwolf? – preguntó Liu Kang.

\- Fue a buscar al segundo protector de Earthrealm, estoy seguro de que lo encontrará. – respondió el dios del trueno.

\- Y lo encontré Raiden. – decía el chamán entrando acompañado del oficial. – Les presento a Kurtis Stryker, policía de Nueva York, el único sobreviviente de su unidad.

\- Hola. – dijo fríamente el policía mirando extrañado a su grupo.

\- Stryker. – hablaba de nuevo Nightwolf. – Te los presento: Liu Kang y Kung Lao, monjes shaolin; la teniente Sonya Blade y el mayor Jax Briggs, miembros de las fuerzas especiales; Sub-Zero, ex miembro del clan Lin Kuei, puede dominar el hielo; Kitana, princesa de Edenia y Raiden, dios del trueno, protector de la Tierra.

\- Kabal. – se presentó a sí mismo el hombre. – Ex Black Dragon.

\- Seguramente les debemos parecer un grupo muy raro. – decía Sonya al recién llegado.

\- Tú pareces la más normal. – respondió secamente Kurtis.

\- Em… ¿Gracias?... – expresó confundida la teniente. - Bueno, llegas a tiempo porque hace poco perdimos a uno de nuestros amigos: Johnny Cage.

\- ¿Johnny Cage?

\- ¿Lo conoces?

\- Como no conocer al actor de artes marciales, aunque debo admitir que sus películas me parecieron terribles.

La teniente no pudo evitar una mirada de enojo ante el comentario y se alejó de Stryker.

\- Me gustaría que alguien me explicara qué carajo ocurre. – dijo el policía.

\- Existen varios reinos además de este. Shao Kahn, el emperador de Outworld hace años fusionó su reino con mi reino: Edenia. – explicaba Kitana. – Ahora pretende hacer lo mismo con la Tierra, en el nuevo torneo Mortal Kombat, donde debemos vencer si queremos que Earthrealm no sea conquistado.

\- Bien… sabía que había una explicación lógica. – dijo Stryker fingiendo entender de que estaba hablando.

\- Mira, si no entendiste… - le decía Jax pero el propio Kurtis lo interrumpió.

\- Miren, eso poco me importa, lo único que quiero es saber si ese tal Shao Kahn es el responsable de todo esto.

\- Sí, efectivamente pero…

\- Perfecto, llévenme hasta él y lo mato, si así puedo salvar a la ciudad que así sea.

\- Ojala fuera así de fácil Stryker. – replicaba Raiden. – Shao Kahn tiene muchos guerreros, además es un luchador formidable y enorme. Por último, no se encuentra aquí, deberíamos ir a Outworld.

\- Ok, llévame hasta allí.

\- No Stryker, antes Shao Kahn no podía acceder a la Tierra pero me temo que resucitó a la reina de Edenia y la dejó bajo su control, ahora puede entrar a nuestro mundo.

\- Resucitó a mi madre. – agregaba triste Kitana.

\- Entonces, cuando venga aquí me encargaré de él. – dijo seguro el oficial.

\- No estas oyendo, si queremos detener a Shao Kahn debemos trabajar juntos, como un equipo.- decía Liu Kang molesto.

\- A mí no me interesa formar un equipo con gente rara que apenas conozco, yo siempre trabajé solo y esta no será una excepción.

\- No podrás hacer esto solo. – lo detenía Sonya. – Escúchame, conocemos a Kahn y enfrentarse solo a él es un suicidio.

\- Además el soulnado debe haber multiplicado su poder. – añadía Nightwolf.

\- No me asusta, si debo hacerle frente a esos engendros lo haré. – respondía cortante Stryker retirándose del templo. – Deben pagar por lo que le hicieron a mi ciudad.

\- Por favor, escúchanos, si vas solo te mataran. – lo detenía Sonya.

\- Señorita, tal vez usted sea militar pero no tiene control sobre mí, estoy bien preparado. No necesito un equipo.

Ni siquiera Sonya pudo detener a Stryker, quien se retiró ante la atónita mirada de los demás.

\- _Ese Shao Kahn pagará por todo lo que hizo, mis compañeros serán vengados._ – pensaba Stryker furioso.

**En Outworld…**

\- ¿Cómo les fue? – preguntaba un hombre enorme de voz gruesa.

\- Bien, el soulnado se mantuvo y absorbió las almas de todos los habitantes de Earthrealm, pude matar a ese Johnny Cage. – decía un centauro que cargaba a un hombre en su lomo. – La única decepción fue Kano, no pudo derrotar a Sonya Blade, ahora está muy malherido.

\- Llévalo con Shang Tsung para que lo cure, luego lo castigaremos por haber fallado.

\- Sí, mi señor. – se despidió Motaro.

El enorme hombre sentado en un trono, era nada más y nada menos que Shao Kahn, a su lado, en otro trono, se hallaba la resucitada Sindel, con sus cabellos blancos como sus ojos y su piel.

\- ¡Jade, Reptile! – llamó Kahn con su vozarrón de trueno.

Pronto dos ninjas, una mujer y un hombre, ambos de verde, se acercaron y se arrodillaron ante el emperador

\- ¿Sí, mi señor? – preguntaron al unísono ambos ninjas.

\- Quiero que vayan a Earthrealm y me traigan a Kitana, si es posible con vida.

\- De acuerdo, amo.

A Jade le dolía tener que cumplir esa orden ya que era amiga íntima de Kitana y no quería lastimarla, pero tampoco podía decirle que no al emperador.

\- Baraka, Rain, Ermac y Sheeva irán con ustedes para atacar a los guerreros de Raiden, pero recuerden traer viva a Kitana. Antes de que se vayan quiero pedirles una última cosa: tráiganme el cuerpo de Mileena.

Los dos ninjas verdes se miraron sorprendidos.

\- ¿Para qué señor?

\- Ustedes tráiganla.

Dicho y hecho, unos guardias vinieron trayendo el cuerpo sin vida de Mileena, ante la mirada de Sindel y los demás Shao Kahn extendió su mano y un aura verde comenzó a envolver a la hibrido edeniana-tarkatana. Luego de unos minutos la mujer abrió los ojos para sorpresa de todos los presentes.

\- Bienvenida de vuelta hija. – decía Shao Kahn. – Te he dado una segunda oportunidad.

\- Gracias emperador. – decía la ninja rosa inclinándose.

\- Ya les ordené a Jade y Reptile ir a buscar a tu "hermana", ve con ellos.

Los dos ninjas verdes, acompañados por el tarkatano, el ninja purpura, el ninja rojo, la ninja rosa y la mujer shokan atravesaron un portal hecho por Shang Tsung y llegaron a Earthrealm.

\- Mileena puede leer la mente de Kitana y dice que ella está escondida en un templo con los demás, podemos hacer una emboscada. – decía Jade. – Recuerden que Kitana debe llegar viva.

\- ¿Qué hueles Baraka?- preguntaba Rain al tarkatano que hacía ruidos con su nariz.

\- Huelo a un humano, es por aquí cerca, yo mismo iré a destruirlo.

\- De acuerdo, tú encárgate de ello, nosotros iremos por los demás. – decía Ermac.

\- No tardaré.

A lo lejos, un policía caminaba entre las calles solitarias, no sabía que una mujer y un hombre lo venían siguiendo por detrás. Sin quererlo la mujer hizo un ruido y el oficial se dio la vuelta apuntando con su arma.

\- Espera. Soy yo Sonya. – decía la teniente.

\- Tranquilo colega. – decía Kabal quien se acercaba también a Stryker.

\- ¿Por qué diablos me siguen?

\- Porque no podemos permitir que vayas solo Stryker.

\- Escúcheme teniente Blade, yo tomo mis decisiones y esta es una de ellas, quiero trabajar solo.

\- Amigo, si haces esto solo sin dudas terminaras muerto. – replicaba Kabal.

\- No tengo porque obedecer a un criminal. Ahora déjenme solo.

Stryker quiso seguir caminando pero Kabal usó su supervelocidad y se colocó delante de él.

\- Oye amigo, te guste o no somos un equipo, ¿lo captas poli?

\- Te capto, pero no quiero formar parte de ningún equipo ahora déjenme ir.

Sonya y Kabal se cansaron y decidieron dejar que el policía haga lo que quiera, se quedaron parados mirando como el hombre se alejaba lentamente.

\- Eres muy confiado al venir solo. – decía una voz al oficial.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Quién es? – dijo Stryker mirando para todos lados.

Como respuesta apareció un hombre con ojos naranjas y dientes largos y afilados, un tarkatano, Baraka.

\- ¿Qué diablos eres? – preguntaba el oficial asqueado por la apariencia grotesca del ser.

\- Soy uno de los guerreros de Shao Kahn, voy a descuartizarte.

\- Así que trabajas para Kahn, bien, vienes bien a mis propósitos, me dirás donde está.

\- ¿De verdad esperas que te diga dónde está mi amo? – reía Baraka. – Primero deberás vencerme.

\- Bien… voy a romperte esa horrible dentadura a golpes. – concluyó el oficial poniéndose en pose de combate.

Fin del capítulo.

_**Bueno, primer capítulo, ¿Qué les pareció? En esta historia inventé que Sonya y Jax le dan la máscara respirador a Kabal ya que nunca se aclaró bien como la obtuvo, igual es el primero de muchos detalles ideados por mí.**_

_**Espero que les haya gustado, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, hasta el próximo capitulo**_

_**Ale93371.**_


	2. Emboscadas, secuestros e interrogatorios

Capítulo 2: Emboscadas, secuestros e interrogatorios.

\- Te arrepentirás de haber peleado contra mí, te cortaré en pedazos. – amenaza Baraka

\- No te tengo miedo, maldita cosa horrible. – le contestó Stryker.

El oficial de policía arremetió contra el tarkatano con todas sus fuerzas, lo golpeó varias veces en el cuerpo pero su enemigo resistía. Stryker le dio una patada al estómago que desconcertó a Baraka, él, furioso, desenfundó sus cuchillas y se lanzó dispuesto a decapitar al oficial. Casi consigue su objetivo pero no contó la agilidad de su enemigo, quien eludió el ataque y con sus tonfas se protegió de otra cuchillada certera.

\- _Debo derrotarlo pero no desmayarlo, necesito saber cuánto antes sobre Shao Kahn. _– pensaba Stryker concentrado en derrotar a su contrincante.

Por desgracia el tarkatano logra darle un puñetazo en el rostro al protector de Earthrealm y este cae al suelo en medio de la ciudad abandonada. Baraka se relamía preparando sus cuchillas para matar.

\- Ahora sí… llegó tu final, humano. – concluía el infame listo a dar el golpe final.

Stryker estaba por levantarse cuando veía a Baraka yendo hacía él pero un rayo rosa en forma de espiral impactó de lleno en el rostro del tarkatano dejándolo desmayado. Kurtis sacó su arma pero vio que la persona que lo salvo era nada más y nada menos que Sonya.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – la increpó molesto el oficial. – Ya lo tenía.

\- De nada. – dijo irónicamente la teniente. – Te salvé la vida, sino hacía nada Baraka te hubiera hecho pedazos.

\- No iba a matarme, ya estaba por levantarme y contraatacarlo, encima lo desmayaste.

\- Sí, ¿Qué querías que hiciera?

\- Dejarlo lucido para poder interrogarlo.

\- ¿Interrogarlo?

\- Sí, este maldito debe saber dónde está Shao Kahn y necesito esa información pero no voy a esperar a que se despierte ahora.

\- Bueno, ya encontrarás a otra bestia asesina para interrogar. Mira, sé que te molesta que esté contigo, pero debo acompañarte, ir solo es un suicidio.

\- Nunca he necesitado compañero y hoy no será excepción.

\- Asúmelo, casi te matan de no ser por mí, te guste o no yo estaré contigo.

\- De acuerdo, me da igual.

El oficial y la teniente comenzaron a caminar ignorando que sus compañeras están en peligro.

**Mientras, en el templo…**

\- ¿Dices que Shao Kahn ha absorbido las almas de casi todos los humanos en Earthrealm? – preguntaba Liu Kang.

\- Me temo que sí, ahora es más poderoso, nos va a costar mucho trabajo derrotarlo. – respondía Raiden.

\- No puedo creer que Johnny ya no esté, extrañare a ese loquito. – se lamentaba Jax.

\- Sonya debe estar muy triste por eso… o por lo menos eso pensaba. – añadía Kung Lao.

\- ¿Por qué dices eso?

\- Bueno Jax, ella se fue con ese policía y eso que apenas hacía dos minutos que se conocieron.

\- No digas eso de Sonya, ella lo sigue para convencerlo de no ir solo a Outworld, igual… ¿Cómo encontrará la forma de ir allí?

Nadie respondió, prefirieron callar, Raiden miraba para todos lados, muy preocupado, eso no pasó desapercibido para Kitana.

\- ¿Raiden, ocurre algo?

\- Kitana… te voy a pedir que te escondas en donde puedas… ahora.

Antes de que la princesa pudiera contestar un ruido fuerte alertó a los guerreros, alguien había roto la puerta del templo. Un ninja purpura, otro rojo, uno verde entraron acompañados de una shokan y dos kunoichis (ninja femenino): una de ropa verde y otra rosa.

\- Raiden, ustedes y sus guerreros no volverán a ver la luz del día. – amenazaba Rain.

\- Nuestro amo nos envió para destruirlos. – agregaba Ermac.

Pronto todos los protectores de Earthrealm se pusieron en guardia: Raiden iría contra Rain, Liu Kang y Kung Lao contra Ermac, Jax contra Sheeva, Nightwolf contra Mileena y Sub-Zero contra Reptile.

El ninja rojo usó sus poderes mentales para elevar a Liu Kang en el aire, pero Kung Lao lanzó su sombrero con filo e hirió al ser en un hombro, haciéndolo soltar a su amigo. Jax bloqueaba los golpes de Sheeva y contraatacaba con sus puños de metal, Nightwolf creo dos hachas de energía para contrarrestar los sais de la hibrido edeniana-tarkatana. Sub-Zero intentó congelar a Reptile pero el saurian usó su poder para hacerse invisible y desapareció, el cryomancer esperó el golpe sorpresa pero no sentía la presencia de Reptile cerca.

\- Se… se fue.- dijo Sub-Zero sorprendido.

Mileena golpeó a Nightwolf y lo desorientó, pero la mujer decidió alejarse y se acercó a Jade.

\- Jade, Kitana está escondida en ese cuarto. – le indicaba Mileena señalándole una puerta.

\- Gracias Mileena, aquí falta esa Sonya Blade, ve si puedes encontrarla. – agradecía la kunoichi verde.

\- De acuerdo. – aceptó Mileena y desapareció en un aura rosa.

\- Vamos Reptile. – le dijo Jade al aire.

\- Sí. – le respondió una voz en medio de la nada.

Kitana le había hecho caso a Raiden y se ocultó en una habitación del templo, ella quería ayudar pero si el dios del trueno le decía algo, había que hacerlo. De pronto oía pasos directo hacia la puerta de entrada a la habitación, la puerta se abrió de par en par de una patada, pronto una figura solitaria ingresaba al cuarto.

\- ¡Jade! – exclamaba Kitana.

\- Kitana… lo lamento pero Shao Kahn me ordenó llevarte con él.

\- No voy a ir a ningún lado… por favor Jade, eres mi mejor amiga, no puedes hacerme esto.

\- No tengo opción.

\- ¡Sí, si la tienes, puedes ayudarme!

\- No, Kitana, lo siento mucho, pero vas a tener que venir conmigo.

\- Yo no iré sin pelear, Jade.

\- Si, vas a venir sin pelear. – le decía una voz a sus espaldas.

Pronto reapareció Reptile detrás de ella, al parecer había entrado con Jade pero su invisibilidad lo hizo indetectable para la princesa. Antes de que esta pudiera reaccionar el saurian la tomó de las manos, luego Jade le dio un feroz puñetazo en el estómago que la desmayó.

\- Listo, llevémosla con el emperador. – decía complacida Jade, aunque algo triste.

\- De acuerdo. – respondía Reptile cargando a Kitana al hombro.

Aprovechando la confusión que generaban el combate entre ambas fuerzas los dos ninjas verdes huyeron con la princesa sin que nadie se percatara de ello. Raiden le arrojó un rayo eléctrico a Rain que lo dejó malherido, Ermac recibía una golpiza de parte de los dos monjes shaolin, Nightwolf disparó una flecha de energía hacía Sheeva y la dejó indefensa ante un Jax que la golpeó sin piedad. Viéndose derrotados, los guerreros de Outworld huyeron, de todas formas habían conseguido su objetivo: secuestrar a Kitana.

\- Vaya que les dimos una paliza. – sonreía Jax.

\- Raiden. ¿Ocurre algo? Te veo serio. – decía Kung Lao.

\- No siento la presencia de Kitana aquí. – dijo el dios del trueno.

\- ¡¿Qué?! – exclamó Liu Kang.

Acto seguido todos recorrieron el templo en busca de la princesa de Edenia pero no hallaron ni rastros de la mujer, Liu Kang golpeó una columna hasta destrozarla en un brote de ira.

\- ¡Estúpido! – se dijo a sí mismo. – Nos distrajeron mientras se llevaban a Kitana.

\- Hay que ir a buscarla. – sugería Kung Lao.

\- Lamento decir que es imposible, ya se la habrán llevado a Outworld. – lamentaba Raiden.

\- Entonces llévanos allí. – pedía el monje shaolin de cinta roja en la cabeza.

\- No puedo, necesitamos a Sonya, a Kabal y a Stryker, sin ellos no podremos vencer…

\- ¡Al diablo con ellos… llévanos allí! – repetía Liu Kang furioso.

\- Cuantos más guerreros tengamos, más posibilidades tendremos de vencer a Shao Kahn. – contestó cortante el dios del trueno.

El monje se quedó enojado unos minutos pero luego se tranquilizó

\- De acuerdo. – aceptó Liu Kang. – Vayamos a buscar a Sonya y los demás, pero no voy a esperar a que ese policía se decida a estar de nuestro lado o no.

\- Yo voy contigo. – dijo Kung Lao.

\- Yo también. – agregó Sub-Zero.

\- Y yo. - acompañaba Nightwolf.

\- Que demonios, voy yo también, es mi compañera de la que estamos hablando. – concluía Jax.

**Volviendo a las calles de Nueva York…**

Sonya y Stryker siguieron caminando en las calles solitarias, de pronto una sensación extraña los invadía, la misma sensación de ser perseguidos por alguien, Stryker le restó importancia.

\- Ya, Kabal o como te llames, puedes salir. – dijo el oficial.

Escondido tras un vehículo, salía el exBlack Dragon, con sus hookswords listas, se acercó tranquilamente al dúo, su respiración podía oírse a través de su mascara.

\- Otro que no se cansa de seguirme. – expresaba fastidiado Stryker.

\- Oye, como dijo ella, no puedes ir solo, conozco a Shao Kahn y no es ningún debilucho. – respondía el enmascarado.

\- Bien, escúchenme, no necesito niñeras.

\- Stryker ¿Por qué eres así?

\- Porque siempre he sido así, así nací y así moriré de viejo.

\- Si vas a Outworld, te garantizo que no morirás de viejo. – le recordaba Kabal.

\- Además necesitamos un portal para poder ir allí. – agregaba la teniente Blade.

\- ¿Un portal? ¿Y dónde rayos podemos conseguir un portal? - preguntaba Kurtis aun más molesto.

\- Yo sé de alguien que puede hacer portales, guapo. – dijo una voz femenina.

\- ¿Quien mierd…? – dijo el oficial

Los tres se movieron para esquivar dos sais que fueron volando contra ellos, delante apareció una mujer vestida de ninja color rosa. En sus manos llevaba dos sais más.

\- Hola. – decía la mujer y señaló a Stryker y a Kabal. – Ustedes dos deben ser los nuevos guerreros de Raiden.

\- ¿Mileena? ¿Eres tú? – preguntaba Sonya incrédula.

\- ¿La conoces? – le preguntó Stryker a Sonya.

\- Sí, recuerdo que peleó contra Kitana y ella… pero tienes que estar muerta… ¿Cómo…?

\- Mi padre, el emperador, me resucitó y me dio una segunda oportunidad. En estos momentos mi "hermanita" debe estar regresando a Outworld.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Como oíste Sonya, su amiga Jade la debe estar llevando a Outworld ahora mismo.

\- Bueno, dijiste que conoces a alguien que sabe de portales, ¿Quién es? – increpó Stryker enojado.

\- ¿Crees que voy a ser tan idiota para decírtelo? Ahora prepárense a morir.

\- Esta déjenmela a mí, no he tenido acción en mucho tiempo. – decía Kabal.

Los hookswords sacaron chispas contra los sais, ambos luchadores demostraban una gran habilidad en el uso de armas blancas, lo que los hacían temibles. Kabal logró hacerle un corte en la pierna a Mileena pero ella no se rindió y le dio una patada que le desacomodó la máscara.

\- ¡Hija de puta! – maldecía Kabal buscando acomodarse la máscara sin saber que Mileena se acercaba peligrosamente.

\- ¡Kabal cuidado! – decía Sonya.

Pero cuando la hibrido edeniana-tarkatana se preparaba para dar el golpe fatal, Stryker sacó un dispositivo de su cinturón: una pistola eléctrica, la disparó contra la mujer, quien cayó al suelo convulsionando y retorciéndose por la electricidad.

\- Je, esto es muy avanzado para ellos. – dijo Stryker apagando la pistola eléctrica.

\- Buen trabajo, yo te salvé, ahora tú salvas a Kabal. – hablaba Sonya.

\- Soy policía, es mi trabajo salvar vidas.

Stryker se acercó a Mileena, quien seguía retorciéndose, y le esposó las manos. Una vez que la ninja edeniana-tarkatana se recuperó miró con furia a sus vencedores.

\- Ahora dime donde está el hombre que hace portales. – decía el oficial.

\- Je, puedes torturarme lo que quieras pero no abriré la boca. – sonreía la ninja rosa.

Furioso, Stryker la levantó bruscamente dejando su rostro a la altura del suyo, con una mueca de extrema seriedad.

\- Vas a decirme donde está. ¿De acuerdo?

\- Vete al diablo, no voy a decirte nada, puedes torturarme, golpearme, violarme, pero no te diré una maldita palabra.

\- Si me disculpas Stryker, tengo una idea. – añadía Kabal.

El exBlack Dragon se acercó al policía y le habló al oído, Sonya ignoraba de que estaban hablando.

\- No suena tan mal. – decía Stryker sin quitar sus ojos de Mileena.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Qué me van a hacer? Aunque me sodomicen no diré nada. – decía Mileena aún furiosa.

\- Tranquila no te vamos a hacer eso, vamos a dar un paseo. – respondió Kurtis

Y así el trío, llevando a una prisionera, caminaron un par de calles hasta llegar a un rascacielos, de muchos pisos de altura.

Con esfuerzo, la obligaron a Mileena a entrar a un ascensor, el ascensor subió hasta llegar al último piso y de allí llegaron a la terraza.

\- Lindo paseo, ¿ahora que era lo que me iban a hacer?- preguntó ironica Mileena.

\- Esto. – contestó Stryker.

El oficial colocó a la ninja en el borde de la terraza, la tomó de una pierna y la dejó literalmente suspendida en el aire, si la soltaba caería al vacío. La ninja gritó al ver el suelo tan lejos de donde estaba ella.

\- ¡Están locos! – gritó horrorizada Mileena

\- Dinos el nombre y no te soltaré. – decía Stryker tranquilamente.

\- ¡Púdrete, suéltame si quieres, no tienes las agallas! – seguía gritando la malvada mujer.

\- ¿Qué no las tengo? – preguntó Stryker dejando libre un dedo de su mano.

\- Stryker… déjala, parece que no hablará por más que hagas eso. – decía Sonya, preocupada por la frialdad de su compañero.

El sudor cubría el rostro de la kunoichi pero seguía maldiciendo y hablando de que no iba a decir el nombre de su conocido.

\- Solo dime un nombre.

\- ¡Vete al diablo!

\- Parece que tienes razón, Sonya, no va a hablar. – le decía Stryker… y soltó a Mileena.

\- ¡¿STRYKER, PERO QUE...?! – exclamaba Sonya hasta que el propio oficial la interrumpió.

\- ¡Ahora Kabal! – ordenó Stryker.

Kabal usó su supervelocidad para bajar rápidamente del rascacielos, la ninja rosa caía gritando mientras veía el suelo acercándose más, iba a volver a morir. Cerró los ojos esperando el impacto pero lo único que sintió fueron dos cosas suaves que amortiguaron su caída, abrió lentamente sus ojos y vio un rostro horrible, lleno de cicatrices, gritó y volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

\- No seré lindo, pero tú tampoco eres una supermodelo. – decía Kabal dejando a Mileena en el suelo y volviendo a colocarse la máscara, al parecer la mujer había perdido el velo durante la caída y se veían sus dientes puntiagudos de tarkatana.

Usando de nuevo su supervelocidad, Kabal volvió con Mileena en los brazos, aun temblando por la impresión, no tardó más de pocos segundos en volver con Sonya y Stryker.

\- ¿Te dijo algo Kabal? – preguntó el oficial.

\- No, no me dijo nada, tal vez quiera hacerlo otra vez.

\- ¡NO, POR FAVOR! ¡LES DIRÉ TODO LO QUE QUIERAN SABER, PERO NO ME ARROJEN DE NUEVO! – rogaba la mujer aterrorizada por todo lo vivido.

\- Muy bien, dime lo que quiero saber.

\- Shang Tsung, el hechicero, él es capaz de crear portales que conectan Earthrealm con Outworld.

\- ¿Y dónde está? – preguntó curioso el oficial.

\- No lo sé…

\- ¡Kabal! – le ordenó de nuevo Stryker, el exBlack Dragon estaba listo para arrojar de nuevo a Mileena.

\- ¡Aquí en Earthrealm! ¡Él vino con nosotros al crear el portal, seguro que todavía estará aquí! – completó Mileena.

\- Muy bien, gracias. – dijo Stryker y de un puñetazo desmayó a la ninja rosa.

\- ¿No crees que eres un poco rudo? – decía Sonya indignada.

\- Bueno, pero funcionó, ahora debemos encontrar a ese Shang Tsung y obligarlo a que nos haga un portal.

\- ¿Y cómo? ¿Lo vas a colgar de un edificio y dejarlo caer para que Kabal lo ataje?

\- No, no me gusta repetir trucos.

El trio bajo del rascacielos dejando a Mileena inconsciente en la terraza, aunque sin esposas ya que Stryker pensó que las necesitaría más adelante. Siguieron caminando, tenían un nuevo objetivo y no quería perderlo.

Fin del capítulo.

_**Bien, así concluye el segundo capítulo, lo de la emboscada al templo y el interrogatorio a Mileena fueron ideas mías, pero Jade y Reptile secuestrando a Kitana ocurre de verdad.**_

_**En el próximo capítulo veremos que le depara al policía, a la soldado y al excriminal.**_

_**Nos vemos.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


	3. El portal

Capítulo 3: El portal

Stryker, Sonya y Kabal siguieron caminando en un rumbo fijo en una ciudad abandonada, la teniente no podía evitar un poco de nervios pero quería disimular ante la seriedad de sus compañeros.

\- Stryker… ¿estás seguro que quieres encontrar a Shang Tsung? – preguntaba Sonya Blade.

\- Si es el único que puede ayudarnos a llegar a Outworld, debemos hallarlo. – respondió seguro el oficial.

\- Pero… no es un simple guerrero… es un hechicero muy poderoso… además Raiden también puede llevarnos a Outworld.

\- Sonya, no podemos regresar al templo ahora, si tienes miedo no hace falta que me acompañes, puedes quedarte aquí.

\- No tengo miedo por mí… sino por ti…

El policía miró sorprendido a la militar, no entendía que quería decir con esas palabras, los ojos verdes de ella miraban para otro lado mientras explicaba:

\- Hace poco perdí a un compañero y amigo… no quiero perder a otro…

\- Sé que te sientes mal por Cage, pero no va a pasar nada… iremos a Outworld y destruiremos a ese Shao Kahn y todo volverá a la normalidad.

\- Lo dices como si fuera tan fácil Stryker, pero es una locura enfrentarse a Shao Kahn.

\- Si lo atacamos por sorpresa quizás podamos vencerlo… – decía Kabal hasta que algo lo impactó.

Una esfera de energía, de color verde, golpeó de lleno al exBlack Dragon, dejándolo en el suelo desmayado. Sonya y Stryker miraron en la dirección de dónde provino dicho proyectil, los ojos de la teniente se abrieron a más no poder mientras se tapaba la boca con las manos.

\- ¡Sonya! – dijo una voz, era un hombre que se acercaba, llevaba un pantalón negro y azul, pelo castaño y lentes de sol cubriéndole los ojos.

\- ¡¿JOHNNY?! – exclamó Sonya Blade sorprendida.

En efecto era él, Johnny Cage, quien había sido asesinado a manos de Motaro… o por lo menos eso se pensaba.

\- ¡Aléjate de ella! – amenazaba Cage a Stryker.

\- Tranquilo Johnny… él es de los nuestros, - lo detuvo la militar y luego señaló al inconsciente Kabal. – Él también.

\- ¿Son de los nuestros? Oh, pensé que te tenían secuestrada o algo. – decía el actor.

\- ¿Tengo apariencia de secuestrador? – dijo el policía señalándose.

\- Vaya… ¿eres policía?

\- No, soy vendedor de helados… ¡claro que soy policía!

\- Bueno, no seas así Stryker. – le recriminaba Sonya. – perdónalo, es un poco rudo.

\- No hay problema, si están con nosotros, bienvenido sean… bueno lástima que tu amigo enmascarado no se puede levantar, pensé que era un enemigo.

\- Sí, ese es Kabal, era un compañero de Kano en el Black Dragon pero se rebeló y ahora está con nosotros.

Sonya no podía evitar sonreír y abrazar a Cage, ella lo había dado por muerto, pero ahora estaba lo más bien, sin ningún rasguño.

\- Pero Johnny… ¿Cómo sobreviviste a Motaro? Yo vi que él te clavó su lanza en el pecho. – preguntaba ella.

\- Bueno, su lanza se clavó en mi pecho, un poco más y habría atravesado mi corazón. Pero hace poco Raiden me encontró, me curó… y aquí estoy. – explicaba él.

\- ¿Te clavaron una lanza en el pecho? ¿Por qué no tienes cicatriz? – preguntaba seriamente Stryker.

\- Porque Raiden me curó con sus poderes, no me dejó ni una marca. – le respondía también seriamente.

Los tres se quedaron en silencio, Stryker miraba a Cage con una expresión mala, como observando cada detalle de él. Para sorpresa de la teniente Stryker sacó su arma y le apuntó en la cara a Johnny.

\- ¡¿Stryker?! ¡¿Qué haces?!

\- ¿No te das cuenta Sonya? ¡Él no es Johnny!

\- ¿Cómo puedes hablar así si nunca lo conociste como yo? ¡Acabas de conocerlo ahora!

\- Tú misma dijiste que lo viste siendo asesinado, es imposible que esté aquí ahora.

\- Pero Raiden pudo curarlo como dijo.

\- De ser así, Raiden y los demás estarían con él. Además explícame cómo diablos llegó hasta aquí antes que nosotros.

\- ¿Qué le pasa a este chiflado? – preguntaba Johnny extrañado.

\- ¡Cállate! Eres uno de los hombres de Shao Kahn, deja de jugar o te volaré la tapa de los sesos.

Stryker estaba a punto de apretar el gatillo, pero Sonya, desesperada, le apuntó con su pulsera lanza rayos.

\- Sonya… - trataba de hablar Stryker.

\- ¡Baja el arma, Stryker!

\- Mejor hazle caso. – se metía Cage.

\- ¡Tú cállate! – le gritó Kurtis para luego dirigirse a Sonya. - ¡¿No te das cuenta que es un impostor, Sonya?!

\- Es él Stryker, sé que es él. Por eso te pido que bajes el arma.

\- No te dejes engañar… Johnny murió… tú mismo lo visto ser asesinado.

\- Pero…

\- ¡Pero nada! Deja que me encargué yo.

\- Stryker… no volveré a repetirlo… baja el arma.

Desafiante, Stryker estaba por jalar del gatillo, con tristeza Sonya disparó un rayo rosa en forma de espiral que impactó al policía y lo dejó en el piso, herido. El actor se levantó los lentes impresionado.

\- Gracias Sonya… este sujeto está loco.

\- No está loco… solo está buscando venganza por lo que le hizo Shao Kahn a nuestro mundo.

\- Pero podrías haber intentado convencerlo en lugar de dispararle.

\- No iba a lograr convencerlo… igual no fue un disparo letal, solo lo programé para atontarlo unos momentos…

\- ¿Realmente crees que soy un impostor?

\- No Johnny, te conozco muy bien, ya con verte ya sé que eres tú… digo, ¿Quién más podrías ser?

\- No lo sé… ¿Qué te parece… este tipo? – dijo Cage mientras un aura verde lo cubría.

Sonya miraba boquiabierta como el actor fue cambiando de forma hasta tomar otra completamente distinta, de un sujeto de largos cabellos negros, barba y ojos malignos.

\- ¡Shang Tsung! – recordó la teniente Blade.

Antes de que ella pudiera reaccionar, el hechicero la golpeó con fuerza y la derribó.

\- Que tonta es, señorita Blade. Parece que se olvidó mi capacidad de tomar forma de otras personas. – explicaba el brujo.

Sonya se levantó furiosa por el engaño y por haber atacado a un compañero que estaba en lo cierto. Ella había visto la habilidad de Shang Tsung, pero la emoción de ver de nuevo a Johnny la hicieron olvidar. Con bronca, la mujer arremetió contra su enemigo, lanzando patadas y golpes, como era de esperarse, debido a su superioridad, el hechicero bloqueaba todos los ataques y le lanzó una bola de fuego en forma de cráneo que le dio a la mujer de lleno.

La soldado volvió a caer, veía a su enemigo acercándose, quería levantarse pero se sentía muy débil por el golpe recibido.

\- Jejeje, no tienes chances frente a mí. – reía el brujo. – Pudiste haber dejado que tú amigo me disparara, ahora aprendiste a que no debes guiarte por las apariencias.

\- Y tú aprendiste que debes tener ojos en la espalda. – dijo una voz detrás de él.

Shang Tsung se dio la vuelta y se topó con el cañón del arma de Stryker, al parecer el policía se había recuperado. El brujo miraba con enojo pero el oficial aún más.

\- Así que tú eres Shang Tsung. – decía Kurtis.

\- Así es. – respondía amargamente el hechicero.

\- Tú nos harás un portal para ir a Outworld. – ordenaba el oficial.

El brujo se echó a reír, Sonya se levantaba con esfuerzo mientras miraba toda la escena.

\- ¿Por qué debería hacer eso? – preguntaba riéndose Shang Tsung.

\- Porque si no, tendrás un balazo entre ceja y ceja… si realmente valoras tú vida te conviene aceptar. – le explicaba Stryker sin más.

El hechicero miraba con furia al policía pero solo conseguía que este apretara más el gatillo. La lealtad de Shang Tsung hacía Shao Kahn era mucha, pero si consideraba humillante haber sido vencido por un humano sin poderes, lo era más ser asesinado por este. Sin más opciones empezó a decir unos misteriosos conjuros, lentamente se formaba un pequeño vórtice mientras el brujo seguía con sus canticos. Luegos de unos segundos el vórtice tomó la forma de un gran portal.

Stryker no quitaba sus ojos de Shang Tsung y seguía sin hacerlo mientras le hablaba a Sonya:

\- Sonya, metete al portal y dime si es Outworld. – ordenaba el oficial.

La teniente obedeció y metió la cabeza por el portal y cuando la sacó hizo un gesto afirmativo.

\- Listo, ya está tu precioso portal… prepárate, porque del otro lado solo verás la muerte. – decía el hechicero con una sonrisa diabólica.

\- Ya he oído eso muchas veces, sobre todo cuando estoy por ingresar a una casa de drogas en un allanamiento. – contestaba Stryker sin inmutarse. – Ahora a dormir.

De un culatazo el oficial tumbó al hechicero, quien cayó pesadamente con una herida en la cien. Con algo de vergüenza, Sonya se acercaba al hombre.

\- Stryker… perdóname… yo estaba segura que era Cage…

\- Después habrá tiempo para eso… vámonos.

\- ¿Pero y Kabal?

\- No tenemos tiempo… no sé cuánto durará el portal, es mejor entrar cuanto antes.

\- Pero…

\- ¿Vienes o no?

La mujer se quedó pensando, hasta que finalmente optó por seguir al oficial. Ambos cruzaron el portal, dejando atrás a su aliado y al hechicero. En unos pocos segundos el portal se cerró.

Como si se tratara de una increíble coincidencia, Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Jax, Nightwolf y Sub-Zero llegaron al lugar.

\- Kabal… - dijo el dios del trueno mirando al excriminal.

\- … y Shang Tsung. – completaba Liu Kang.

\- Pero no están ni Sonya ni Stryker. – hablaba Jax.

\- Ya no siento su presencia aquí. – explicaba Raiden. – deben haber ido a Outworld, seguramente obligaron a Shang Tsung a crearles un portal para ir allá.

\- ¿Quién lo diría? Al final el poli encontró la forma de ir a Outworld. – decía Kung Lao.

\- Mejor, Raiden, ¿puedes llevarnos allá? – preguntaba Sub-Zero.

\- Puedo hacerlo, si nos reunimos con ellos dos, iremos a rescatar a Kitana. –aceptó el dios del trueno. – Jax, toma a Kabal, lo necesitaremos.

El militar agarró al hombre desmayado entre sus brazos, pronto todos desparecieron en un solo relámpago brillante.

Fin del capítulo.


	4. Reuniendo al grupo

Capítulo 4: Reuniendo al grupo

La teniente Sonya Blade y el oficial Kurtis Stryker aparecieron en un bosque oscuro y tenebroso, con árboles que tenían rostro y los miraban con detenimiento.

\- Así que esto es Outworld. – decía el oficial.

\- Solo es el bosque, aún debemos cruzar hasta la base donde está Shao Kahn. – aclaraba Sonya.

\- Se ve que tú ya estuviste aquí.

\- Sí, recuerdo que fui tomada prisionera, pero luego pudieron liberarme.

\- Bien, tú me dirás el camino.

\- Stryker, espera… estoy muy cansada, caminamos mucho en Earthrealm y además la pelea contra Shang Tsung…

\- Pero Sonya, no hay tiempo para descansos… debemos seguir…

\- Admiro tu energía Stryker, pero es necesario descansar un poco si queremos vencer a los soldados de Shao Kahn.

\- ¿Pero cómo rayos vamos a descansar en medio de territorio enemigo?

\- Es un bosque muy grande, solo bastará con escondernos bien y listo.

El policía se negaba a descansar, pero ante la insistencia de la mujer finalmente accedió, caminaron hasta adentrarse bien en el bosque y esconderse en el hueco de uno de los arboles vivientes,

\- Solo hay que rezar que no haya ningún tarkatano, ellos tienen muy buen olfato. – decía preocupada Sonya.

\- ¿Tarkatano? – preguntaba Stryker.

\- Sí, son criaturas que parecen humanas pero con piel amarillenta, ojos naranjas y dientes largos y filosos, algunos pueden sacar cuchillas de sus brazos.

\- Como el sujeto con el que peleé en Earthrealm.

\- Exacto, Baraka, él es uno de los lideres… Mileena es mitad tarkatana también, pero es un clon de Kitana.

\- Realmente sabes mucho sobre esto.

\- Es cuestión de tiempo para que aprendas sobre todas las criaturas de los reinos.

\- A mí solo me interesan los que están de nuestro lado.

\- Stryker… quería preguntarte ¿por qué eres así de frío? ¿Por qué eres tan rudo con todos?

\- No lo estoy siendo contigo.

\- Pero lo fuiste al principio… Stryker, si vamos a ser compañeros debo saber sobre ti…

\- Soy policía de Nueva York… nada más…

\- Pero no tienes la apariencia de ser un tipo frío y solitario… algo te pasó… algo te habrá hecho cambiar.

\- ¿Quieres psicoanalizarme ahora?

\- Solo quiero saber algo de tu vida… no puedes aislarte de tus compañeros… si has sido elegido protector de Earthrealm debes ayudarnos pero permitir que te ayudemos…

\- De acuerdo "doctora"… le contaré algo de mi vida si eso la hace feliz…

\- Te escucho.

\- Hace varios años que soy policía, he hecho de todo: arrestos, allanamientos, tiroteos… cosas normales de la profesión. Yo tenía una compañera, tú me haces recordarla… te pareces a ella.

\- ¿Sí?

\- Sí, rubia, ojos verdes, bonita… era mi compañera de mucho tiempo, ella siempre me hacía usar la gorra con la visera hacía atrás, decía que me parezco a Chad Smith… el baterista de Red Hot Chili Peppers.

La teniente no pudo evitar una pequeña risa al realizar la comparación, pero la expresión seria del oficial la hizo cambiar.

\- ¿Y qué pasó con ella?

\- Una vez, junto a algunos agentes de la SWAT íbamos a ir a arrestar a un importante narcotraficante. Cuando nos vieron empezaron a disparar, ella y yo llevábamos chalecos antibalas. Yo logro abatir a varios de los traficantes y mi compañera también. En eso uno de los criminales me apunta con un arma en la cabeza pero yo lo tomo del brazo y lo desarmo, ella se ofreció a ayudarme… y no vio que del otro lado había otro miembro de la banda.

\- Oh por dios…

\- No pude hacer nada, le grité para que se diera vuelta pero era tarde, el maldito le disparó dos veces, furioso descargué mi arma contra él y luego fui a verla. Los dos disparos habían penetrado el chaleco, podía ver como se desangraba, ella me decía que no la abandonara, yo gritaba pidiendo ayuda pero nadie me escuchaba… ella murió en mis brazos.

\- Lo siento mucho… se ve que la querías…

\- No la quería… la amaba… era mi novia… en ese mismo año nos íbamos a casar y ella iba a dejar el trabajo, es más ese arresto del narco iba a ser su último trabajo. No tienes idea lo duro que fue para mí ir al funeral, saludar a los familiares para darles el pésame…

\- Te entiendo Stryker, yo también perdí un compañero… por culpa de Kano, el líder del Black Dragon, por eso lo estuve buscando hasta que lo arrojé desde lo alto de un edificio.

\- Pero yo me negué a recibir otro compañero, desde ese entonces trabajo solo… y dejé de usar chalecos antibalas.

\- ¿Por qué? ¿Y si tenías que ir a un tiroteo o un conflicto armado?

\- Ya me daba igual vivir o morir, no le veía sentido llevar el chaleco encima.

\- Pero debes vivir, no olvides que ahora eres un protector de la Tierra, somos la última esperanza de nuestro mundo.

\- Yo no pedí ser un protector de la Tierra…

\- Yo tampoco, pero fuimos elegidos porque somos los únicos que podemos detener a Shao Kahn y sus esbirros.

\- Yo solo quiero hacerlo pagar por lo que le hizo a mi ciudad.

\- No tienes que dejar que una pérdida te aleje de todos, no puedes hacer esto solo… necesitas compañeros y lo sabes.

Stryker se quedó callado, no respondía lo que le había dicho Sonya, solo miraba el césped en aquel bosque lúgubre.

\- ¿Stryker? – preguntaba Sonya pero él la calló.

\- Shhhh, escucha, alguien se acerca. – dijo el oficial.

La teniente y el policía se pusieron de pie y observaron, podían ver tres figuras: dos mujeres, una vestida de azul y la otra de verde y un hombre, con un traje ninja verde.

\- ¡Kitana! – dijo Sonya reconociendo a la princesa de Edenia. – Mileena decía la verdad, la trajeron de nuevo aquí.

\- Muy bien, a mi señal disparamos contra la mujer de verde y el tipo. ¿Te parece bien? – preguntaba Stryker.

\- De acuerdo.

Kurtis preparó su arma y Sonya su muñequera con lanza rayos y apuntaron a Jade y Reptile, quienes caminaban llevando a rastras a la pobre princesa. Kitana caminaba con esfuerzo hasta que finalmente cayó al suelo.

\- Vamos Kitana, levántate. – decía Jade.

\- No puedo más, hemos caminado mucho. – se quejaba la ninja azul.

\- Falta un poco nada más.

\- Pero Jade… ¿Cómo puedes hacerme esto?

\- No tengo opción…

\- Sí la tienes, puedes ayudarnos a vencer al emperador… si lo logramos podemos recuperar Edenia… nuestro hogar.

\- No puedo hacerlo Kitana…

\- Creí que eras mi amiga Jade… confié en ti… - decía con tristeza la edeniana.

\- Soy tu amiga Kitana, te quiero y por eso me duele hacer esto.

\- Entonces no lo hagas, yo sé que Liu Kang puede vencer a Shao Kahn, ya lo ha hecho una vez, puede hacerlo de nuevo. Por favor Jade… recuerda que nuestro hogar es Edenia… no Outworld… ayúdame… ayúdanos.

\- ¡Suficiente! – gritó Reptile golpeando a Kitana. - ¡No oigas a esta traidora Jade! ¡Solo intenta manipularte!

\- No intento manipularla… estoy diciendo la verdad.

\- Dije que te calles. – decía el ninja mientras la pateaba en el suelo. – Nos has traído muchos problemas, no entiendo porque el emperador te quiere con vida… ya mismo debería matarte.

Jade miraba con angustia como su compañero seguía golpeando a su amiga, la edeniana de piel bronceada pensaba y pensaba. Finalmente sacó su bastón de metal y golpeó… a Reptile.

\- ¿Qué mierda haces Jade? – se quejaba de dolor el hombre.

\- Lo correcto. – respondía seriamente ella.

\- ¿Osas revelarte contra nosotros? ¡Estas cometiendo un grave error al hacerlo ahora! – amenazaba Reptile a punto de atacar.

\- Sí, debería haberlo hecho antes. – contestó Jade golpeándolo de nuevo con su bastón, dejándolo desmayado.

Sin perder tiempo la ninja verde ayudó a su amiga a levantarse, sentía ganas de pedirle perdón pero sabía que no era necesario, Kitana la abrazó fuertemente.

\- Sabía que no me fallarías Jade. – decía contenta Kitana.

\- Eres mi amiga, estaré siempre a tu lado… aunque arriesgue mi vida.

Tras ver la escena, Sonya y Stryker salieron de sus escondites y se acercaron a ambas edenianas, estas los miraron sorprendidas.

\- ¡Sonya, Stryker! ¿Qué hacen aquí en Outworld? – preguntaba Kitana.

\- Vinimos a derrotar a Shao Kahn. – decía Sonya.

\- Nos costó mucho venir así que no nos iremos ahora. – aseguraba Stryker.

\- ¿Derrotar a Shao Kahn? ¿No podrían al menos esperar a Raiden? – hablaba Jade.

Como si lo hubieran invocado, el dios del trueno apareció junto a los demás, Kabal se había despertado y se hallaba de pie con Jax y Sub-Zero.

\- ¡Kitana! – exclamaba Liu Kang.

El monje shaolin y los demás se prepararon para pelear contra Jade, pero Kitana los detuvo:

\- ¡No! ¡Ahora está de nuestro lado! – decía la princesa.

\- Sé que hemos sido enemigos hasta ahora… pero créanme, ahora he cambiado. – agregaba Jade.

\- Sí, Stryker y yo vimos como noqueaba a Reptile. – concluía Sonya.

\- En ese caso, eres bienvenida a nuestro grupo Jade. – la felicitaba Raiden. – Sonya… Stryker… por fin los encontramos.

\- Gracias por dejarme solo allá en Earthrealm. – decía irónico Kabal.

\- No podíamos esperar a que te despertaras, el portal duró poco tiempo. – explico el policía.

\- Stryker… ¿esta vez te has decidido a luchar a nuestro lado? – le preguntaba Kung Lao.

El oficial se tomó unos minutos para mirar a Sonya, ella le sonreía y hacía gesto de aprobación. Luego de eso Kurtis se dirigió al monje del sombrero filoso:

\- Sí, si para derrotar a ese Shao Kahn, necesitamos estar todos juntos, cuenten conmigo.

\- Perfecto, me alegra oírte decir eso Stryker. – expresaba el dios del trueno. – Ahora prepárense porque se viene quizás una de las batallas más feroces de nuestras vidas.

El grupo estaba completo: Raiden, Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Kitana, Jade, Jax, Stryker, Sonya, Nightwolf, Sub-Zero y Kabal. Todos los protectores de Earthrealm estaban listos para combatir. Sin perder tiempo se dirigieron hacía la base de Shao Kahn

\- _Ahora sí Shao Kahn. _–pensaba Raiden. –_ Pagarás por todo el daño que causaste._

Fin del capítulo.


	5. Lin Kuei

_**Bueno, después de un largo tiempo he decidido seguir con el fic, lamento muchísimo haberlos hecho esperar.**_

Capítulo 5: Lin Kuei

Raiden y sus guerreros cruzaron el bosque viviente llegando a una suerte de palacio lúgubre, igual de lúgubre que todos los lugares de Outworld. Al ingresar solo veían un gran salón oscuro y vacío con una escalera adelante, sin perder tiempo se preparaban para subir por la escalera pero una visión los hizo detenerse: una gruesa capa de humo comenzó a cubrir el salón, hasta tal punto de no poder verse nada metros más adelante.

\- ¿Qué es esto? – preguntaba Liu Kang mientras tosía.

\- Solo puede significar una cosa… - explicaba Sub-Zero.

De a poco el humo comenzó a disiparse y vieron frente a ellos varios hombres cubiertos por armaduras de metal, tres de ellos encabezaban el grupo: uno de armadura roja, otra amarilla y otra plateada.

\- ¿Qué rayos son esas cosas? – exclamaba Stryker.

\- Son cyborgs, pertenecen al Lin Kuei, mi antiguo clan. – contestaba el cryomancer al oficial.

\- O sea… ¿amigos tuyos?

\- Solían serlo, Stryker. – explicaba Sub-Zero para luego dirigirse al ciborg rojo. - ¿Así que ahora ayudan a Shao Kahn, Sektor?

\- Afirmativo Sub-Zero, nuestro gran maestro y el Lin Kuei se unieron a la causa del emperador. – hablaba el tal Sektor.

\- Todo quien atente contra sus planes deben ser exterminados. – agregaba Cyrax, el ciborg amarillo.

\- Y lamentablemente eso te incluye a ti, Sub-Zero. – concluía el ciborg plateado, Smoke.

\- En ese caso… no importa, no dejaremos que los Lin Kuei interrumpan nuestra misión. Sí debemos sacarlos del medio lo haremos. – amenazó Raiden.

Acto seguido todos se lanzaron en una feroz batalla: dos ciborgs trataron de atacar a Jax pero el militar con sus poderoso brazos bionicos los destrozo a golpes, Raiden electrocutó a varios Lin Kueis hasta dejarlos en el suelo sin vida, Jade lanzó un razorang (boomerang con filo) y decapitó a un ciborg mientras otro era atravesado por su bastón. Kitana desmembró a otros con sus abanicos filosos. Kung Lao arrojó su sombrero y cortó a varios Lin Kuei de un solo lanzamiento, Nightwolf lanzó un hacha de energía directó a la frente de un ciborg mientras que a fuerza de puños se deshacía de otro. Liu Kang envolvió sus puños y piernas en fuego y con terribles golpes y patadas derribaba a todo enemigo en el camino. Sonya usaba los lanza rayos de sus muñequeras y dispara espirales rosas que impactaban de lleno en sus enemigos, Kabal desenfundó sus hookswords y con su velocidad cortó en pedazos a varios ciborgs, Sub-Zero sus poderes congelantes para convertir a dos Lin Kueis en estatuas de hielo y destrozarlas de un golpe, un tercero intentó golpearlo pero el cryomancer fue más veloz y tomando al rival del cuello ejerció tanta fuerza que literalmente le arrancó la cabeza de cuajo. Stryker usó sus tonfas para noquear a un ciborg, otro se le abalanzo pero el oficial le dio una patada que lo hizo arrodillar, luego colocó uno de los tonfas detrás del cuello del robot y de un rodillazo a la cabeza se lo rompió. Solo quedaban Sektor, Cyrax y Smoke, así que los guerreros de la tierra se repartieron: Sub-Zero, Liu Kang y Kitana irían contra Smoke; Jax, Kung Lao, Nightwolf y Jade contra Cyrax y Raiden, Sonya, Stryker y Kabal contra Sektor.

\- Lamento hacer esto Smoke, eras como un hermano para mí. – decía el cryomancer.

Sub-Zero lanzó una bola de hielo contra el ciborg plateado pero este se hizo invisible y lo eludió, Liu Kang se puso a meditar mientras Kitana preparaba sus abanicos por cualquier ataque. El shaolin parecía no dar señales hasta que de repente reaccionó y lanzó un golpe envuelto en fuego al aire, un sonido metalico reveló que había golpeado al invisible Smoke, este rápidamente se defendió y le dio un codazo al monje en uno de los costados y luego una trompada que casi lo derriba, Kitana se entromete lanzando uno de sus abanicos contra Smoke hiriéndolo en un brazo, el ciborg de plata abre su pacho y de ahí sale despedido una suerte de arpón que impacta en el pecho de la edeniana y la atrae hacía él para luego darle un gancho que casi le destroza la mandibula.

\- Ese ataque… se parece al de… - decía Sub-Zero hasta ver como su ex amigo se le venía encima.

Mientras, Cyrax disparó una red de energía verde que envolvió al mayor Briggs, el militar no conseguia liberarse de las ataduras, otra red de energía emergió del pecho del ciborg dorado contra Jade pero la mujer cubrió su cuerpo en un aura verde que la hizo invulnerable al ataque. Desconcertado por esto Cyrax no vio a Nightwolf y Kung Lao acercándose por los dos extremos, el chaman volvió a crear un hacha verde de energía y lo clavó en el vientre revestido de metal del Lin Kuei mientras que Kung Lao le dio una patada voladora por detrás. Jax consiguió liberarse de la red y antes de que el ciborg reaccione le dio un feroz golpe con su mano biónica en la cara, abollando parte del casco y Jade usó su bastón Bo para golpear con enojo a su enemigo, al verse en medio de una feroz paliza, Cyrax usó su poder y se teletransportó detrás de Kung Lao para darle un golpe al plexo solar, hiriendo gravemente al shaolin del sombrero filoso, estaba a punto de rematarlo pero una flecha de energía disparada por Nightwolf lo distrajo nuevamente, el chaman se lanzó en combate .

\- Tal vez tengas la fuerza de la tecnología, maquina sin alma. – decía el guerrero indio. – pero yo poseo la fuerza de todos mis ancestros y ninguna mejora tecnológica supera eso.

El chaman lanzó una patada al abdomen al ciborg y este quizo contratacar con un puñetazo que fue evadido. Nightwolf dominaba la pelea dándole tremendos golpes a su rival que apenas podía curbrirse. Cansado, el ciborg abrió su pecho y extrajo un aparato circular, comenzó a golpear la cabeza del indio con ella.

\- ¡Cuidado, es una bomba! – alertó Sub-Zero mientras se defendía de Smoke.

El chamán tras oír la advertencia se alejó por lo que Cyrax optó por lanzársela, el guerrero indio recubrió su cuerpo en un aura de energía y la bomba "rebotó" en él volviendo contra su creador, Cyrax no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando el explosivo lo impactó y estalló mandándolo a volar por los aires. Jax aprovechó y de sus brazos bionicos disparo un rayo purpura que dio de lleno al Lin Kuei en medio del aire, el ciborg cayó de cabeza al suelo, quedando desmayado.

Sabiendo que Sektor era el más poderoso de los Lin Kuei, Raiden decidió ayudar a Stryker, Sonya y Kabal. El ciborg rojo no se mostraba preocupado por pelear contra un dios… pero Kabal fue el primero en lanzar el ataque, usando su velocidad para destrozar a su enemigo con sus armas pero el Lin Kuei se transportó a tiempo, cuando Kabal se detuvo Sektor reaperació dándole un gancho al mentón que le quita la máscara. El ex Black Dragon cae al suelo y siente como le empieza a faltar el aire. Sonya no perdió tiempo y fue a llevarle la mascara a Kabal, Sektor viendo esto abrió su pecho… revelando misiles dentro.

\- ¡Mierda, este tipo realmente está armado! – exclamaba Stryker.

Mientras acomodana la máscara-respirador a su compañero, Sonya llega a advertir a su enemigo y lo que estaba por hacer, el ciborg se preparó para volarlos en pedazos pero una ráfaga de disparos lo desconcertó… era Stryker, quien desenfundó su metralleta y le disparaba a su enemigo. Furioso, el Lin Kuei disparó un misil que el oficial pudo esquivar a duras penas.

Tras colocar exitosamente el aparato en el rostro del hombre, la teniente se preparó para atacar a Sektor. El ciborg rojo lanzó otro misil pero la militar dio un gran salto y pudo propinarle una dura patada para luego seguir con una seguidilla de golpes y puntapiés.

Volviendo a Sub-Zero, este se defendía de los brutales golpes de Smoke, Liu Kang y Kitana estaban incapacitados para seguir. El cryomancer realizó su barrida de hielo para hacer que su rival perdiera el equilibrio, cosa que consigue con éxito. El ciborg de plata quedó en el suelo unos segundos antes de reincorporarse y hacerse invisible nuevamente, Sub-Zero previendo un ataque traicionero concentró sus poderes congelantes y lanzó una ráfaga de hielo en cirulos en el suelo, alrededor suyo. Pudo notar como en medio de la capa de hielo se oía como el mismo se rompía, como si alguien los pisara, por lo que el ex Lin Kuei dio una patada que impactó e hizo visible de nuevo a su contrincante.

Smoke bloqueó un segundo ataque y tomó a Sub-Zero del cuello, el cryomancer sentía como la poderosa mano lo estrangulaba. Jax, Jade, Nightwolf y Kung Lao intentaron ayudarlo pero el ciborg disparó una nube de humo que los encegueció.

\- Lamento hacer esto. – decía el ciborg sin dejar de ahorcar a su antiguo compañero, preparando su mano restante para un golpe letal.

\- Smoke… por favor… sé que debe haber quedado algo de alma en ese cuerpo robótico… puedo sentir que aún queda algo de ti… debes luchar. – contestaba el hombre de hielo.

\- Tiene razón, Smoke, algo de tu vida pasada como humano ha quedado, puedes recordar… debes recordar. – hablaba Raiden, quien se transportó cerca del ciborg.

\- Debo… eliminar… a Sub-Zero… - repetía el Lin Kuei.

\- Recuerda que soy tu amigo Smoke… recuerda…

\- Sub-Zero… amigo…

\- Así es Smoke, él es tu amigo. – aclaraba el dios del trueno.

. Debo… cumplir con el Lin Kuei… no puedo… fallar…

\- ¡No debes hacerlo, soy tu amigo Smoke! ¡Recuerda que eres una persona, no una maquina!

\- Sub-Zero… amigo… Lin Kuei… cumplir… misión… es imposible abortar misión…

El ciborg de plata sentía que su cabeza iba a estallar, soltó a Sub-Zero mientras en seguía repitiendo palabras sueltas.

\- Sub-Zero… amigo mío… - ahora eran las palabras que se repetían hasta que un feroz estallido se oyó en la cabeza del Lin Kuei, quien cayó al suelo.

\- ¡Smoke! – gritó Sub-Zero tratando de reanimar a su amigo.

\- Déjalo Sub-Zero. – se metía Raiden. – Ven, ayudemos a Sonya y Stryker.

La teniente y el oficial intentaban derrotar a Sektor pero era casi imposible para dos simples humanos como ellos derribar a un ser mitad humano, mitad máquina. Stryker seguía disparando su metralleta mientras Sonya hacía lo mismo disparando más espirales, más tarde Kabal se sumó disparando esferas purpuras a través de su máscara… pero no conseguían hacerle mucho daño al Lin Kuei.

Sub-Zero se sumó al combate atacando a Sektor de cerca, unos buenos golpes del ex Lin Kuei consiguieron desestabilizar al ciborg, Raiden se transportó detrás y le dio una pequeña descarga eléctrica al enemigo y luego una patada a la columna. Completamente fuera de sí, el ciborg le dio un golpe al dios en las costillas, el dios del trueno se arrodilló cayéndosele el sombrero, luego lo tomó con sus manos y le dio un terrible cabezazo con su cabeza cubierta con un casco rojo, hiriéndolo muy gravemente, luego bloqueó una patada de Sub-Zero y de un codazo le quebró la pierna para luego derribarlo y dejarlo tirado.

\- Ahora te destruiré traidor. – dijo Sektor preparado para darle un pisotón en la cabeza al cryomancer.

Repentinamente un golpe seco detrás de la cabeza atontó a Sektor, este se dio vuelta y lo que vió lo dejó impactado:

\- ¿Smoke? ¿Qué haces?

\- No dejaré que hagas daño a mi amigo, Sektor.

\- No puedes revelarte, no está en nuestro código.

\- Recuperé mi alma, algo de mí había quedado atrapado dentro de este cuerpo robotizado. Dejé que me capturaran y me convirtieran en ciborg para que Sub-Zero pudiera escapar.

\- Pagarás caro tu osadía.

Y así ambos ciborgs comenzaron una feroz pelea, Smoke atrapó un golpe de Sektor y girándole bruscamente el brazo se lo dislocó. Por el dolor el Lin Kuei rojo quedó vulnerable a una patada que lo hizo retroceder. Con dolor, Sektor se acomodó el brazo dislocado, Smoke nuevamente disparó el arpón a través de su pecho pero su enemigo lo evadió y lo tomó con sus manos y fue él quien atrajo a Smoke para darle una terrible paliza.

\- Ese Sektor es muy poderoso. – comentaba Stryker.

\- Si lo electrocutaran, podrían sobrecalentar su sistema y apagarlo… aunque sea por un tiempo.

\- ¿Electrocutar eh? ¡Tengo algo para eso! - recordó el policia

El oficial sacó de su cinturón un extraño aparato, parecido a una pistola:

\- ¿Qué es eso? – preguntaba Sonya.

\- Me tomé la libertad de agarrar esto de la comisaria cuando comenzó todo. Es una pistola eléctrica mucho más grande y poderosa. – explicaba el oficial, antes de dirigirse al ciborg rojo. - ¡Oye lanzamisiles con piernas!

Sektor estaba por destruir a Smoke cuando el grito de Stryker lo distrajo, el policía activó el arma y varios cables gruesos se clavaron en el cuerpo del Lin Kuei, de golpe una descarga eléctrica hacía convulsionar al enemigo.

\- ¡Sí, debería haber empezado con esta arma! – gritaba Kurtis mientras aumentaba la potencia del arma.

Raiden, quien se recuperó de los golpes de Sektor vio eso y no dudó en acercarse a Kurtis.

\- Necesitarás más que eso Stryker. – dijo el dios.

El dios del trueno lanzó un rayo eléctrico al indefenso Lin Kuei, el poder del arma de Stryker sumado al del rayo de Raiden fue demasiado para Sektor, quien cayó finalmente al suelo, desactivado.

\- ¡Toma eso! – gritó Stryker desechando el arma eléctrica. – Lastima que esta cosa solo dura un uso.

Smoke se acercó a Sub-Zero y lo ayudó a levantarse .

\- Smoke…

\- Sí, Sub-Zero, ya recuerdo todo.

Cuando Liu Kang y Kitana se levantaron aún adoloridos, todos los héroes se reunieron.

\- Gracias a los dioses que recordaste todo Smoke… tú también eres un defensor de Earthrealm como nosotros.

\- Gracias Lord Raiden… y gracias a ti Sub-Zero.

\- De nada, ahora deberás ayudarnos contra Shao Kahn.

\- Por supuesto, no dudaré en hacerlo.

El grupo de Raiden siguieron su camino hacía el coliseo. No les fue difícil, en el camino eran emboscados por más ciborgs juntos con algunos tarkatanos pero no eran rivales para ellos.

Cuando pasaron cerca de las celdas escucharon una voz familiar:

\- ¡Eh, aquí! – dijo la voz

Todos se dirigieron a la celda y se toparon con el mercenario Black Dragon Kano.

\- ¡¿Kano?! – preguntaba sorprendida Sonya.

\- Sí, perra soy yo. ¿Creiste haberme matado? Soy más resistente de lo que crees.

\- ¡Por fin te veo tras las rejas! – bromeaba Jax

\- Basta de chistes y sáquenme de aquí.

\- ¿Por qué te encerraron? – preguntó Kabal.

\- Porque fallé en matar a esa zorra de ahí. – contestó señalando a Sonya. Jax y Stryker casi se le venían encima al criminal, pero la teniente los detuvo.

\- Te sacaremos de esta celda pero te llevaremos a otra. – dijo ella

\- ¡Malditos….!

\- Cuida tu boca Kano. Te sacaremos de aquí… cuando terminemos con Shao Kahn. Vámonos. – se despidió Raiden, Sonya y Jax al principio se mostraron reacios a dejar al criminal que tanto buscaban pero sabían que había una tarea mayor que hacer. Todos se fueron dejando al criminal que escupía y gritaba insultos y maldiciones.

Finalmente llegaron al lugar donde se llevaba a cabo esos combates tan sanguinarios, el emperador estaba sentado en su trono, un hombre poderoso con una armadura que cubría partes de su cuerpo y un gran casco coronaba su cabeza, al lado estaba Sindel, quien miraba con desprecio a todos, incluyendo a su hija Kitana, es una mujer mayor, pero muy atractiva, de cabellos blancos y negros, ojos blancos y piel pálida.

\- Raiden… - decía Shao Kahn con su poderosa voz. – veo que no han perdido tiempo en venir aquí.

\- Hemos venido a detenerte Shao Kahn. Nadie nos los impedirá. – amenazaba el dios del trueno.

\- Así que este es el famoso Shao Kahn. – le susurraba Stryker a Sonya. – Si es tan temible… ¿Por qué está disfrazado como un peleador de lucha libre?

\- Puede que su aspecto sea extraño, pero es muy poderoso, más ahora que tiene las almas de muchos habitantes de Earthrealm. – aclaró la teniente.

\- Sí quieren enfrentarse a mí… primero deberán vencerlos a ellos. – decía el emperador de Outworld.

Las puertas de las paredes del coliseo se abrían revelando guerreros: por un lado Ermac, Rain, Mileena, Reptile, Shang Tsung y el centauro Motaro; por el otro el espectro Scorpion, el ninja negro Noob Saibot, Baraka y la shokan Sheeva.

\- ¡Ah mierda! – expresaron Stryker y Sonya, otros pensaban lo mismo.

\- ¡DESTROCENLOS! – ordenó el infame Shao Kahn.

\- Hemos llegado lejos… vamos a demostrarles de que estamos hecho – dijo Raiden envolviendo sus manos en electricidad. ¡HOY SALVAREMOS NUESTRO MUNDO!

Fin del capítulo

_**Bien, ya quizás el próximo capítulo sea el final. Nuevamente lamento haberlos hecho esperar a los que venían siguiendo este fic.**_

_**Una cosita: el arma eléctrica que usa Stryker es la que usa en una de sus fatalities de MK3.**_

_**Sin nada más que decir, hasta la próxima.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


	6. Batalla sanguinaria

_**Bien, después de tanto y el enorme atraso sufrido en el capítulo anterior, estamos llegando al final del fic, espero que les guste.**_

Capítulo 6: Batalla sanguinaria

Raiden y sus guerreros miraban con cara de preocupación como los soldados del emperador Shao Kahn se acercaban amenazadoramente. Finalmente se repartieron. Raiden contra Rain, Jax contra Motaro, Sonya eligió a Sheeva, Stryker se encargaría de Reptile, Nightwolf se las mediría con Ermac, Kung Lao se enfrentaría a Baraka, Liu Kang nuevamente desafiaría a Shang Tsung, Kitana y Jade acabarían con Mileena, Smoke y Kabal derrotarían a Noob Saibot y Sub-Zero esta vez procurará destruir a Scorpion.

\- Cometes un grave error en enfrentarte a mí, Rain. – hablo el dios del trueno.

\- Te destruiré Raiden, no te temo. – respondió el ninja de purpura.

El esbirro de Shao Kahn se lanzó contra su enemigo, una feroz patada giratoria a la cabeza del dios del trueno lo deja aturdido para luego darle un golpe al estómago. Raiden pudo recuperarse y detuvo una segunda patada de Rain y de un codazo lo quebró a la altura de la rodilla, esto no pudo detener al ninja que siguió peleando con fiereza. El dios golpeó al enemigo dos veces en el abdomen para luego lanzarle ula pequeña descarga eléctrica, luego se transportó detrás de él y le lanzó una pequeña esfera de electricidad que lo derribó momentáneamente.

El ninja lanzó una esfera de poder que impactó a Raiden, el dios no sentía su cuerpo, de repente estaba siendo elevado, Rain había usado una de sus técnicas y ahora podía manejar temporalmente a su enemigo.

\- ¡Ahora acabaré contigo! – dijo Rain haciendo chocar a Raiden violentamente contra el piso.

El dios del trueno quedó en el suelo, boca arriba y adolorido, el infame elevó una de sus manos y comenzó a crear un relámpago que iba a impactar justo al dios. Dolorido, pero no vencido, Raiden extendió sus brazos y "atajó" el relámpago de Rain, se levantó concentrando más y más la electricidad del ataque del soldado del emperador.

\- ¡Imposible! – gritó Rain.

\- Cometiste la estupidez de tu vide al usar electricidad contra mí. – fue lo único que dijo el dios.

Raiden lanzó un terrible rayó que impactó de lleno al ninja dejándolo moribundo, Rain apenas pudo levantarse pero el dios se acercó y lo golpeó con calmo y frío desprecio, dejándolo desmayado de una vez.

El mayor Jax Briggs no se hizo problema en enfrentarse al centauro Motaro, no le temía a esa extraña criatura mitad caballo, mitad hombre, que además poseía una cola de metal.

\- Morirás como tu amigo. – amenazó el malvado.

\- Vengaré a Johnny, maldito caballo… ¡VAMOS! – gritó el militar preparándose para entrar en combate.

El mayor lanzó un feroz puñetazo que el centauro bloqueó con sus poderosas manos, luego con ella lo tomó de la cintura y lo arrojó contra una de las paredes del coliseo. Cuando Jax trató de levantarse Motaro le intentó dar una coz con sus patas traseras pero el militar lo eludió y le dio un golpe al lomo. Enojado, el centauro lanzó una bola de energía naranja desde su cola metálica que impactó al militar y lo hizo caer, sin perder tiempo Motaro dio un salto para aplastar a Jax pero este pudo rodar a un lado y evitar la muerte. El miembro de las fuerzas especiales empezó a golpear con sus puños y piernas a la criatura, que apenas conseguía bloquear, repentinamente el ser de Outworld despareció.

\- ¿Qué? – se preguntó Briggs hasta que el centauro reapareció detrás de él y lo tomó del cuello con una de sus manos.

\- ¿Te crees poderoso? Me das risa. – dijo Motaro.

\- ¿También… te puedes transportar tú? – preguntaba irritado Jax. - ¿Pero acaso todos los de este mundo pueden hacerlo?

El villano usó su mano sobrante para darle un poderoso puñetazo que lo hizo salir volando. Para su sorpresa, el soldado se levantó casi sin problemas.

\- ¡MUY BIEN, SUFICIENTE! – gritó Jax chocando sus puños, haciendo un sonido metálico. - ¡AHORA ME HICISTE ENOJAR, CABALLITO!

El mayor Briggs se arrojó contra el ser, este se lo veía algo preocupado por la velocidad y furia que demostraba el desafiante de Earthrealm.

\- ¡Motaro! – dijo Shao Kahn desde su trono mientras tomaba una lanza que estaba cerca de él. - ¡Toma tu lanza, te la guardé para estos momentos, úsala para sacarle la vida a otro humano!

El centauro esbozó una sonrisa mientras tomaba el arma que le devolvió su emperador y se preparó para recibir a Jax con una puñalada certera. Apenas Briggs estaba a unos centímetros el centauro lanzó un golpe letal… que fue eludido.

\- ¡No me matarás de la misma forma que Johnny! – exclamó Jax partiendo la lanza de un golpe.

Antes de Motaro reaccionara Jax le lanzó una avalancha de feroces golpes con sus puños de metal, la sangre salía disparada de la boca del centauro, un último golpe terminó por noquearlo, dejándolo de pie pero desmayado.

La teniente Blade tenía algunas complicaciones para golpear a Sheeva, los dos brazos extras de la mujer shokan era un desafió para la militar. Sonya intentó comenzar con una patada que fallló y Sheeva la tomó de la cintura con sus brazos inferiores, con sus superiores se preparaba a golpearla.

\- Seré honesta contigo, humana. – decía la shokan. – En realidad estoy en contra de Shao Kahn, él atacó a los de mi raza y luego usó centauros como sus nuevos mejores soldados… una vez que acabe contigo, acabaré con él.

\- No sé si podrás con él… pero no conmigo. – aseguró la rubia apuntando una de sus muñequeras a su enemiga.

Un rayo en forma de espiral golpeó justo en el rostro de Sheeva, encegueciéndola además de lastimarla, Sonya aprovechó y la golpeaba en todos lados, la shokan lanzaba golpes al aire igual que insultos, tardó varios minutos poder ver nuevamente para desgracia de la humana.

Sonya lanzó un puñetazo directo que fue bloqueado por uno de los brazos superiores de Sheeva, con los inferiores le dio un golpe doble en el estómago. La pobre teniente se arrodilló tratando de recuperar aire, viendo su oportunidad de oro Sheeva dio un gran salto para caer justo sobre su enemiga, pero no contó con que ella se recuperaría rápido y se haría a un lado. Apenas los pies de Sheeva tocaron la tierra, Sonya saltó encima de ella y enrolló sus piernas en el cuello de la shokan, la dama de cuatro brazos sentía como el aire se escapaba de sus pulmones, la teniente la estaba estrangulando con sus piernas. La shokan se movía de acá para allá y se sacudía tratando de sacarse de encima a la humana pero era imposible, se había aferrado con todas sus fuerzas. Recién cuando los ojos de Sheeva se desorbitaban y se arrodilló a punto de caer sofocada fue que Sonya la soltó para luego darle una patada por detrás de la cabeza, dejándola inerte pero con vida.

Kurtis se preparaba para su pelea contra Reptile, el ninja verde gruñía bajo su máscara mientras veía al oficial acercándose.

\- Morirás, patético humano – amenazó el soldado de Shao Kahn.

\- Sí, seguro… vi como esa tal Jade te noqueó de dos golpes.

\- Ella solo tuvo suerte y me tomó desprevenido, humano. Ahora estoy preparado y cuando te destroce, la destrozaré a ella.

\- No te tomes como presa fácil, desgraciado. ¡Ven si tienes agallas! – vociferó el oficial listo.

El ninja se acercó corriendo a Stryker, el policía e espera un golpe o patada alta pero el enemigo lo sorprendió con una barrida que lo desestabilizó. El humano se reacomodó y pudo bloquear una patada a su abdomen, acto seguido empujó a Reptile y con un puñetazo al esternón logró herirlo.

\- ¡Argghhh! ¡Ahora verás, súbdito de Raiden! – dijo el hombre de verde mientras desaparecía.

\- Genial… invisible. – se fastidió Stryker antes de recibir un golpe en el rostro.

El oficial no podía evadir los golpes y puntapiés de un enemigo que no podía ver. Tras recibir varios ataques el oficial, harto de todo, sacó su metralleta y empezó a disparar en círculos hasta agotar el cargador, cuando se desprendió del arma y cayó él ya estaba tomando otro de su cinturón, pero cuando lo estaba por cargar otro ataque lo hizo caer. Stryker disparó nuevamente unas pocas balas pero supo que dio en el blanco cuando un grito en rompía el silencio.

\- Te tengo bastardo… ¿pero qué mierda? – preguntó el humano al ver que un líquido verde comenzaba a aparecer en medio del aire.

Cuando el guerrero de Shao Kahn reapareció ahí pudo darse cuenta que eran sus heridas y que ese líquido era sangre., las heridas eran dos balazos en su brazo izquierdo y uno en su pierna derecha.

\- ¿Pero cómo…? ¿Tu sangre es verde?

\- Sí, patético humano… ¿acaso creías que era uno de tu raza? – expresó Reptile

Antes de que Kurtis pudiera volver a hablar, el infame nuevamente se dispuso a pelear pero las heridas de los balazos entorpecían sus movimientos. Stryker tomó ventaja y tomó sus tonfas y le dio un brutal golpe en la cara a Reptile, lo que pasó después lo dejó más impactado aún: el rostro del ninja se había "rasgado" mostrando debajo del ojo normal un ojo verde claro con pupila en línea, como la de un reptil.

\- Dios… ¿qué eres? – preguntaba Stryker anonadado.

\- ¡Arruinaste mi disfraz! – se molestaba Reptile. - ¡Era mi camuflaje!... No importa, pensándolo mejor me estaba estorbando demasiado… te mostraré mi verdadera apariencia.

Reptile se arrancó la máscara de un tirón, revelando un rostro de reptil humanoide con piel verde y algunas escamas, también se arrancó la parte del disfraz que cubría sus brazos (las únicas partes "humanas que poseía era la cara y los brazos) revelando la misma piel.

\- Diablos… eres más feo de lo que creía. – expresó Stryker.

Ofendido por el insulto, el enemigo lanzó un gruñido y volvió al ataque, ahora se movía con más velocidad y agilidad que antes, al parecer haberse librado del disfraz le brindó más movilidad. Reptile ya no sentía dolor por las heridas de bala, ahora estaba concentrado en acabar con el humano. El oficial recibió varios golpes y patadas, sorprendido por la velocidad de su enemigo. Consiguió atrapar el pie del hombre-reptil y hacer que perdiera el equilibrio, luego en el suelo darle un feroz pisotón en cada rodilla para incapacitarlo y luego un golpe con ambos tonfas para noquearlo.

\- ¡Así te quedaras quieto, cara de lagartija!

El oficial se dispuso a retirarse, pero apenas dio unos pasos oyó más gruñidos y maldiciones, se dio la vuelta y se encontró con que Reptile ya estaba de pie.

\- Mierda… eres duro - le recriminaba el policía.

\- Al contrario, debo reconocer que tú eres duro, humano. Has sido un gran contrincante hasta ahora. – respondía el esbirro del emperador. – Me estas obligando a usar mi técnica especial.

Repentinamente el cuello de Reptile se hinchó, un sonido ronco como de ahogamiento desagradó y a la vez alertó a Kurtis. Un feroz escupitajo de un líquido verde cayó cerca de los pies del oficial, vio como la tierra del suelo donde cayó el líquido comenzaba a desprender vapor y quemarse.

\- ¡¿Acido?! – exclamó Stryker sorprendido.

\- Así es, humano. Ahora vas a quedar reducido… ¡a un esqueleto ensangrentado! – gritó Reptile preparándose para otro escupitajo.

Esta vez fue con mejor puntería, el "disparo" iba directo al rostro de Stryker pero este se cubrió con los tonfas colocándolas frente a su cara en forma de "X". A pesar de haber bloqueado el ataque, varias gotas del escupitajo salpicaron partes del cuerpo del oficial, haciéndole pequeñas quemaduras, para colmo tuvo que soltar sus macanas al ver como comenzaban a derretirse.

\- Bien, parece que tendré que arreglarlo con mis puños. – se resignó Kurtis.

\- Bien humano, me veré obligado a usar otra técnica. – amenazó el hombre-reptil.

El enemigo abrió su boca revelando una lengua larga que salió "disparada" a la cabeza de Stryker, el oficial sentía como el viscoso órgano jalaba con fuerza, amenzando con decapitarlo directamente.

\- Ugh, que asco… - se enfadaba Stryker. - ¿Quieres comer algo, eh? Bien… ¡COMETE ESTO!

El policía sacó nuevamente su pistola eléctrica (la misma que había usado con Mileena en Earthrealm) y la disparó contra la lengua de Reptile, esta se despegó rápidamente de Stryker antes de que la electricidad se la pasara a él también. Fueron unos segundos que Reptile quedó desconcertado… minutos vitales que Stryker usó para darle un puñetazo al mentón y luego una patada al pecho, derribando al ser definitivamente.

\- ¡Y ya no te muevas renacuajo! – amenazó el oficial.

El chamán Nightwolf se preparaba para su combate con Ermac, sabía del poder del ninja rojo y no le temía.

\- Te arrepentirás de pelear contra nosotros. – dijo Ermac, en referencia a las almas en su cuerpo. – Somos el poder de miles de almas.

\- No te temo, criatura de Outworld, yo poseo el poder de las almas de mis ancestros. – respondió el guerrero indio con calma.

Ermac se acercó lentamente a Nightwolf listo para la pelea, con un gesto con la mano el ninja comenzó a elevar en el aire a su contrincante. El indio fue elevado y dejado caer varias veces contra el suelo, luego el ser de Outworld saltó encima de él, rompiéndole las costillas. Tosiendo y escupiendo sangre, Nightwolf se levantó y con sus manos convocó un rayo que fue eludido por el ninja, este nuevamente se le acercó pero el chamán creó un hacha de energía verde y se defendió haciéndole un corte en el brazo. Furioso, el Ermac se transportó y reapareció detrás de Nightwolf y con una patada que casi le quiebra la columna lo deja vulnerable a una paliza.

\- Eres inferior a nosotros… no tendremos piedad contigo. – decía el infame enemigo.

\- Aún no me vencerás, ciervo del mal… - respondió el chamán.

El soldado del emperador volvió al ataque pero Nightwolf lo recibió con una patada al torax y luego un puñetazo al esternón para luego rematar tomando a su rival del cuello y hacerle algunos cortes más con su hacha, hecho esto y con una increíble fuerza arrojó al ninja contra uno de los muros del coliseo, antes de que el ninja se levantara Nightwolf hizo desaparecer su hacha para crear un arco y flecha de energía, el proyectil se clavó en la pierna del ser de las miles de almas.

Siendo uno de los guerreros más fuertes, Ermac no podía evitar sentirse abochornado por estar perdiendo contra un humano así que tuvo una idea: con sus manos creo una esfera de energía verde y la lanzó contra Nightwolf, este se cubrió en un aura de poder que hizo rebotar la esfera, pero esto fue una distracción para que el ninja se transporte nuevamente detrás de él… pero Ermac no tuvo en cuenta la velocidad de Nightwolf quien reaccionó antes dándose la vuelta y dándole un fuerte codazo en el rostro. El ninja retrocedió, apenas podía reaccionar y ahí Nightwolf aprovechó para disparar dos flechas de energía, una a cada pierna, dejando incapacitado a Ermac para luego convocar otra vez un rayo que sí dio en el blanco, tras una gran descarga Ermac cae derrotado.

\- ¡Inconcebible! – gritaba Shao Kahn viendo como hasta ahora cuatro de sus mejores guerreros ya habían caído.

Kung Lao pasaba sus dedos por el filo de su sombrero para hacerlo brillar frente a Baraka, el tarkatano miraba con furia al humano.

\- Tú y tu amigo Liu Kang nos han causado muchos problemas, shaolin. Me encargaré de destrozarte. – amenazó Baraka.

\- He oído que los tarkatanos son guerreros fuertes… y feos… lo de feos es verdad pero quiero comprobar lo primero. – bromó Kung Lao.

Con un feroz bramido el tarkatano se abalanzó sobre su enemigo, al monje no le costó mucho bloquear y eludir los golpes. El enojo de Baraka aumentaba con cada golpe fallido, en uno de sus fallos Kung Lao colocó uno de sus pies detrás del pie de Baraka mientras que un golpe con la palma de la mano al pecho lo derribaba fácilmente.

\- Je… ¿eso es lo mejor que tienes? – comentó con una sonrisa el shaolin.

\- Grrrr ¡Ahora verás! – respondió el tarkatano haciendo aparecer sus famosas cuchillas de sus brazos.

A pesar de su aspecto más amenazante y peligroso, Baraka seguía sin poder golpear o cortar a su enemigo, este demostraba una habilidad muy superior. Completamente enardecido, Baraka pasó una de sus cuchillas sobre la otra tan velozmente que una enorme chispa salió disparada contra el rostro de Kung Lao, encegueciéndolo, una vez que recuperó la visión vio el horrible rostro del tarkatano lanzando un golpe con su cuchilla, el monje intentó eludirlo pero recibió un pequeño corte en el abdomen.

\- Tuviste suerte Kung Lao. – decía Baraka, retrocediendo y lamiendo la sangre de la cuchilla. – Si no te hubieras movido en lugar de ser un pequeño corte te habría cortado por la mitad.

Ignorando el dolor del corte, Kung Lao tomó su sombrero y lo lanzó contra Baraka, el tarkatano no esperaba ese ataque pero pudo moverse y recibió un corte en el cuello, pero muy superficial. El objeto, como un boomerang, volvió a las manos de Kung Lao y se colocó en la cabeza nuevamente.

\- Tuviste suerte Baraka. Si no te hubieras movido en lugar de ser un pequeño corte te habría decapitado. – repetía Kung Lao irónicamente.

El tarkatano, dispuesto a asesinar, lanzaba golpe y patadas contra el monje, además de no perder ocasión para interntar desmembrarlo con sus cuchillas retractiles.

\- ¡Ya me tienes harto humano, voy a cortarte en trozos y luego alimentaré a las criaturas de Outworld con tu carne! – exclamó Baraka, víctima de un frenesí asesino.

Kung Lao se defendía y logró atajar ambas cuchillas de Baraka para contraatacarlo con una patada, luego se quitó el sombrero y le realizó cortes en los brazos y en las piernas al tarkatano.

\- Al final era falso… los tarkatanos no son tan fuertes. – dijo sencillamente Kung Lao antes de terminar con una patada que destrozó gran parte de la dentadura de Baraka y lo hirió gravemente, dejándolo en el suelo.

Kung Lao se limpiaba la sangre del sombrero cuando oyó los gruñidos de Baraka, quien se levantaba con un esfuerzo supremo.

\- Vaya, eres muy resistente. – decía simplemente el monje sin sorprenderse.

\- ¡Maldito humano, solo matándome me detendrás! – exclamó Baraka.

\- Bien, tú lo dijiste. – respondió Kung Lao corriendo hacía Baraka.

El monje se quitó el sombrero y le hizo un rápido corte vertical a Baraka, justo en el medio del cuerpo. Shao Kahn y Sindel miraban con atención al tarkatano que no se movía, repentinamente una línea de sangre salía de su cuerpo, la línea cruzaba justo la mitad del cuerpo, desde la cabeza hasta la ingle. El emperador y su mujer quedaron impactados cuando el cuerpo de Baraka se partió en dos mitades, ambas cayendo para cada costado, al separarse las mitades salieron los órganos que cayeron ruidosamente al suelo, un gran charco de sangre se formaba en el cadáver del guerrero de Outworld.

\- Fácil. – concluyó Kung Lao dándose la vuelta, ignorando lo que quedó de su enemigo.

Liu Kang estaba listo para enfrentarse a Shang Tsung, el hechicero seguía con un oído visceral contra el monje porque haberlo derrotado varias veces.

\- Espero que esta vez hayas mejorado, hechicero. – expresó Liu Kang.

\- He entrenado desde nuestro último encuentro Liu Kang… esta vez te derrotaré. – aclaró con su voz de serpiente venenosa.

El monje lanzó su famosa patada voladora que impactó en el cuerpo del hechicero, este retrocedió y contestó lanzando tres bolas de fuego en forma de cráneo. A duras penas Liu Kang pudo evadir los proyectiles y atacar nuevamente a Shang Tsung, un puñetazo al rostro por poco le quiebra la mandíbula al villano pero este contraataca con un golpe al estómago al monje, cuando este se agachó recibió un brutal rodillazo en el mentón.

Liu Kang se recuperó rápidamente y lanzó una bola de fuego que Shang Tsung contrarresta con otro cráneo llameante. El hechicero decidió usar su técnica favorita: la transformación. De pronto el cuerpo de Shang Tsung se cubrió en un aura y tomó otra forma, había tomado la forma del Black Dragon Kano. "Kano" saltó y se convirtió en una esfera en medio del aire que golpeó de lleno a Liu Kang derribándolo, una vez hecho esto sacó sus cuchillas de unas vainas que tenía en las piernas e intenta apuñalar al shaolin en el suelo, pero este se movió rápido y de una patada hizo que el enemigo soltara los cuchillos. Viendose desarmado el desgraciado usó otra de las habilidades del líder Black Dragon y disparó un láser rojo a través de su ojo bionico, Liu Kang sentía como el láser quemaba su cuerpo pero soportaba el dolor y se acercó a su enemigo y de una patada rompió su ojo robótico. Shang Tsung decidió entonces cambiar de forma por la de Sub-Zero, se deslizó por el suelo y derribo a su enemigo y lo dejó nuevamente en el piso de tierra, antes de que Liu Kang se incorporara "Sub-Zero" se arrojó encima de él dándole un codazo en el torso. Dolorido, pero no vencido, Liu Kang pudo levantarse e intentó atacar pero "Sub-Zero" lo congeló en el momento convirtiéndolo en una estatua de hielo.

Riéndose, Shang Tsung dejó la forma de Sub-Zero y tomó la de Jax, se preparó para dar tal golpe que destrozaría la estatua de hielo, pero el poder de fuego de Liu Kang era muy fuerte y comenzó a derretir la gruesa capa de hielo. Al ver esto, "Jax" optó por golpear el suelo para desestabilizar a Liu Kang pero este lo predijo y nuevamente le lanzó una patada voladora que lo dejó atontado.

Y ahí comenzó una lluvia de golpes y patadas contra el hechicero, quien iba cambiando de forma por cada brutal ataque que recibía: primero era Rain, luego Johnny Cage, Reptile siguió, luego Jade, Stryker también, Kung Lao no faltó… cada golpe, una nueva forma conocida. El último golpe hizo parar a Liu Kang cuando vio que el hechicero había tomado la forma de Kitana… pero solo unos segundos, el shaolin no se dejó engañar y, envolviendo sus pies en fuego, realizó su famoso "bicycle kick", golpeando repentinamente hasta que Shang Tsung, cayó al suelo, con su forma original.

\- ¡Vamos montón de inútiles! – gritaba Shao Kahn furioso por tantas derrotas. - ¡¿Es que no pueden hacer nada bien?!

El ex Lin Kuei Sub-Zero se dispuso a pelear contra Scorpion, el asesino de su hermano mayor. El ninja de traje amarillo y ojos completamente blancos no reaccionaba, solo esta cruzado de brazos.

\- ¡Así que decidiste reaparecer, Scorpion! – dijo Sub-Zero, su rival no respondió.

Sub-Zero no esperó más y quiso lanzar un golpe a la cara del villano, pero este lo detuvo fácilmente.

\- Espera Sub-Zero. – dijo por fin el espectro. – No quiero pelear contigo.

\- ¿Cómo? – preguntaba el hombre de azul, confundido.

\- Como oyes, no pelearé contigo. Es más te protegeré… en retribución por la muerte de tu hermano.

El ex Lin Kuei quedó mudo, no entendía como su mayor enemigo le mostraba compasión y quería ayudarlo.

\- Además… - siguió Scorpion. – no estoy a favor de Shao Kahn.

\- De acuerdo, si realmente quieres pagarme por la muerte de mi hermano, ayúdame a combatir al emperador.

\- Te ayudaré por esta ocasión.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! – preguntaba Shao Kahn absorto viendo como el exLin Kuei y el espectro se estrechaban la mano. - ¡Esto es demasiado, voy a intervenir!

\- ¡Tranquilo, mi emperador! – lo detenía Sindel. – Todavía quedan Mileena y Noob, sabes que son guerreros formidables.

Con un refunfuño el emperador de Outworld decidió permanecer en su trono mientras miraba con más decepción la lamentable escena que daban sus hombres.

Kitana y Jade, las dos mujeres provenientes de Edenia, desenfundaron sus armas (Kitanas sus abanicos y Jade su bastón Bo) para pelear contra la hibrido edeniana-tarkatana Mileena.

\- Creí que estabas muerta. – dijo amargamente Kitana.

\- Shao Kahn me dio una segunda oportunidad, hermanita.

\- ¡No me llames "hermana"! ¡Tú y yo no tenemos nada en común, maldita monstruosidad!

\- Veo que sigues siendo tan amorosa como siempre… esta vez estoy preparada, voy a masacrarte.

\- ¡Si quieres matar a Kitana, primero tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver! – exclamó Jade.

\- De acuerdo. – respondió la kunoichi rosa blandiendo sus sais.

Mileena arrojó sus sais, una hirió a Kitana en el hombro, pero la princesa le restó importancia y atacó con sus abanicos, Mileena parecía leer la mente de su "hermana" ya que eludía cada ataque de ella como si nada, incluso la contraatacó con una patada al pecho, luego se hizo un esfera y rodo haciendo perder el equilibrio a la edeniana, quien soltó los abanicos. La kunoichi de rosa no perdió tiempo y tomó los abanicos de Kitana dispuesta a acabar con ella pero un golpe detrás de la cabeza la desorientó.

\- Te olvidas de mí, Mileena. – decía Jade sosteniendo el bastón con el que la había golpeado.

\- Bien, Kitana ya está en el suelo. Antes de matarla la haré ver como asesino brutalmente a su amiga. – respondió Mileena riendo.

Mileena intentó atacar a la mujer de piel bronceada con las armas de Kitana, pero demostraba tener muy poco manejo con las mismas, tras varios golpes fallidos y recibiendo contraataques de la edeniana de verde, la edeniana-tarkatana optó por lanzar los abanicos para distraerla y poder tomar sus sais que habían quedado clavados en una pared.

Pero apenas la mujer de Outworld tomó sus armas, Jade ejecutó su "blazing nitro kick", una ataque similar al "shadow kick" de Johnny Cage, golpeándola ferozmente. Luego Jade se colocó detrás de Mileena y la golpeó en la ingle con el bastón, después con la misma arma la golpeó en la espalda, quebrándole la columna vertebral.

En gritos de dolor, Mileena caía al suelo retorciéndose, con tranquilidad Jade se acercó a ella y empuñó el bastón listo para quitarle la vida.

\- Kitana te mató una vez… ahora es mi turno. – dijo la kunoichi verde.

En un ataque de desesperación, Mileena se quitó el velo para mostrar sus dientes largos y puntiagudos de tarkatano.

\- ¡No me vencerás perra! – expresó Mileena.

Aprovechando que estaba en el suelo y que Jade estaba a tan solo unos centímetros, la mujer abrió su enorme boca y clavó sus dientes en la pierna de la edeniana morena. Los dientes tan filosos atravesaron sin problemas la tela y clavaron en la carne de Jade, quien gritaba agónicamente mientras se arrodillaba.

Kitana al observar la horrible escena se levantó, al principio pensó en golpear directamente la cara de Mileena, pero sabiendo la fuerza de sus dientes corría el riesgo de que le arrancara un pedazo de la pierna a Jade o peor… la pierna entera.

La princesa tomó uno de sus abanicos, lo cerró y lo clavó en la abdomen de Mileena, del dolor la edeniana-tarkatana soltó la pierna de Jade.

Mileena se levantó, la herida del abdomen no parecía afectarla, y se arrojó contra Kitana. Ambas mujeres cayeron al suelo de tierra.

\- Ah, Kitana… siempre eres la más hermosa de Edenia… - decía Mileena. – Veamos qué tan hermosa quedas… ¡Cuando te arranque el rostro a mordiscos!

Mileena abrió sus fauces y sus dientes filosos se acercaban para desgarrar la piel de la mujer, esta, con sus brazos trataba de detenerla pero era casi inútil, la dentadura puntiaguda y filosa se acercaba más y más.

Kitana le dio un golpe en el rostro a Mileena para tratar de sacársela de encima pero solo la hizo demorar… en ese momento vio el bastón de Jade, ella lo había soltado cuando Mileena la atacó a traición. Cuando la kunoichi de rosa nuevamente quiso devorar el rostro de Kitana, la princesa tomó el bastón y lo colocó delante de su rostro en el momento justo que la mujer cerraba sus dientes… conclusión: Mileena terminó rompiéndose casi todos los dientes al morder el bastón de acero.

Con la boca ensangrentada, Mileena se levantó y Kitana, usando el bastón de Jade, le dio un golpe en una pierna, quebrándosela y luego un golpe a la cabeza que la derrotó por completo.

\- Adios… "hermana". – dijo Kitana, acto seguido fue a ayudar a Jade. - ¿Estas bien Jade?

\- Estoy bien… esa desgraciada muerde muy fuerte. – contestó la amiga de la princesa, mostrando su pierna ensangrentada y con marcas de la mordida.

La edeniana de ropa verde se puso de pie pero la movilidad se le había reducido notablemente por la herida.

Ahora solo quedaba Noob Saibot, quien no se mostraba preocupado por lidiar con dos enemigos y que todos sus compañeros hayan sido derrotados. Smoke y Kabal, dos antiguos asesinos que se volvieron al lado correcto, sabían que harían un excelente equipo, la fuerza de las mejoras tecnológicas de Smoke y la velocidad de Kabal los hacía un dúo muy duro.

\- Este tipo… me parece familiar… - decía el cyborg plateado.

\- Je, yo no lo veo difícil, en un minuto acabaremos con él. – se ilusionaba el exBlack Dragon.

El ninja negro Noob Saibot se transportó, desapareciendo de la vista de los dos hombres, reapareció detrás de Smoke y lo "abrazó" por detrás llevándoselo con él en otra teletransportación, luego ambos volvieron a aparecer pero desde arriba hacia abajo y Noob chocó la cabeza de Smoke contra el piso.

\- Bueno, en dos minutos acabaremos con él. – se contradijo Kabal desenfundando sus hookswords. - ¡Oye negrito!

Noob se giró y vio a Kabal acercándose con sus espadas listas para herir. El ninja negro concentró su poder y lanzó un rayo con forma de nube gris que impactó al enmascarado, este se vio de pronto rodeado por una suerte de neblina.

\- ¿Qué se supone que esto? No siento nada. – se expresaba el ex Black Dragon.

Confiado de la "inutilidad" del ataque de Noob, Kabal lo atacó salvajemente con sus espadas, las estocadas y golpes letales iban y venían, ataques que dejarían a cualquier persona completamente despedazada… pero el ninja estaba completamente ileso.

\- ¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo…? – preguntaba Kabal hasta que noto que sus manos traspasaban a Noob Saibot, es como si estuviera hecho de aire.

\- Es verdad lo que dijiste de mi ataque, no sentiste nada… pero tus ataques no me afectan. – aclaraba el enemigo.

\- Oh mierda…

\- Sí… a diferencia de mi ataque… ¡ESTO SI LO SENTIRÁS!

El ninja negro le dio una terrible golpe al ex Black Dragon en un costado y luego un puntapié que lo hace soltar sus armas. Un golpe con el costado de la mano al cuello de Kabal casi rompe el cable de su respirador, haciendo que se ahogue por momentos, cuando el ninja negro estaba a punto darle el golpe una sensación de frío invadió uno de sus brazos.

\- Sub-Zero…. – dijo Noob al ver su brazo congelado.

\- ¿Quién eres tú? – preguntó el hombre de hielo.

\- Mi nombre es Noob Saibot… y te conozco muy a ti y a Scorpion. – explicó el villano.

\- ¿Con que me conoces? – se metió el espectro Scorpion.

\- Sí… y los eliminaré a ambos. – remató Noob golpeando a Kabal y dejándolo tirado en el piso.

El ninja negro volvió a lanzar su rayo en forma de nube pero los dos guerreros lo evadieron, Scorpion lanzó su arpón que se clavó en el pecho de Noob y lo atrajo hacía él para darle un gancho llameante. Antes de que el ninja negro tocara el suelo Sub-Zero se deslizó golpeándolo y haciéndolo elevarse otra vez luego darle una patada voladora. Noob quedó poco tiempo en el suelo.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienen ustedes? Me dan risa – dijo Noob Saibot desafiante.

Ante la pregunta Scopion nuevamente usó su arpón pero esta vez Noob Saibot lo esquivó y fue él quien atrajo a su enemigo. Scorpion intentó poner resistencia pero Noob era muy poderoso y pudo usar su arma contra él, una vez que lo tenía cara a cara el ninja negro comenzó a golpearlo con furia. Sub-Zero al ver esto intentó intervenir:

\- ¡Yo te ayudo Scorpion! – dijo el ex Lin Kuei.

Pero Noob al oir como su enemigo de hielo se acerca realizó un movimiento que impactó a todos, de repente de su cuerpo se separó otro ser, exactamente igual a él pero de un negro mucho más oscuro. Este ser corría hacía Sub-Zero con una velocidad que apenas le dio tiempo a reaccionar, lo tomó con sus dos manos y con una llave lo derribo, así como salió el ser rapidamente regresó al cuerpo de Noob.

\- ¿Qué… que fue eso? – preguntó Sub-Zero incorporándose.

\- Mi sombra, puede actuar por si sola bajo mis órdenes. – explicó Noob.

\- Tienes increíbles habilidades… pero yo también tengo mis trucos. – dijo una voz.

Noob se dio vuelta para ver de dónde provenía la voz pero un gran puñetazo lo noqueó, pudo ver como en medio del aire se formaba la figura de Smoke.

\- Sabía que te levantarías. – sonrió Noob Saibot lejos de estar impresionado.

\- ¡Y no te olvides de mí, oscurito! – dijo otra voz.

El antiguo Black Dragon Kabal se levantó también, al parecer había pasado el efecto del ataque del ninja negro. El ex criminal usó su velocidad para atacar a un Noob que no esperaba esa habilidad, una vez que el ninja negro quedó atontado fue un golpe del puño revestido en metal de Smoke en pleno rostro, quebrándole la nariz y parte de la mandibula, lo que lo derriba.

\- Nada mal para un criminal. – le decía Smoke al hombre de la máscara.

\- Nada mal para un asesino. – le devolvía el cumplido.

\- No… festejen… aun… - habló el ninja negro mientras nuevamente su sombra se separaba de su cuerpo.

La sombra fue a atacar a Smoke y Kabal. Ambos defensores de Earthrealm trataban de atacarlo pero ningún golpe lo afectaba.

\- Mierda… parece que estuviera tratando de golpear a un fantasma. – se fastidiaba Kabal.

\- Jejeje… imbéciles, no pueden destruir mi sombra. – explicó el último soldado de Shao Kahn intentando incorporarse.

\- Tal vez a él… ¡pero a ti sí! – gritó Scorpion, estaba por mostrar su habilidad principal.

El ninja de ropa dorada se quitó la máscara revelando un cráneo con ojos en llamas. Sub-Zero, Kabal y Smoke se mostraban sorprendidos pero Noob seguía como si nada. El espectro abrióla boca y una gran llamarada salió disparada directa al rival. Una vez que la llamarada terminó el espectro comprobó que no quedaba ni rastro de Noob, se colocó de nuevo la máscara mirando para todos lados.

Una patada por detrás del cuello hirió de gravedad al espectro, Noob se había transportado.

\- ¡Idiota, conozco muy bien tus ataques! ¡Nos hemos enfrentado antes! – le reciminó el ninja negro a su enemigo a quien no dejaba de golpear.

\- Es imposible… yo jamás te había visto. – contestaba el espectro.

\- Sí, ya nos conocemos Scorpion… no me recuerdas porque ahora soy otra persona… pero te conozco perfectamente. ¡Te mataré!

Smoke y Kabal seguían tratando de parar a la sombra de Noob hasta que un rayo congelante de su Sub-Zero acabó con todo, la sombra negra se convirtió en una estatua de hielo brillante.

\- Eso… ¿Es todo? – decía Kabal agotado.

\- Parece que sí. – respondió Smoke.

\- Sabía que con golpes no lo detendrían, congelarlo era mejor opción. – aclaró el ex Lin Kuei.

\- ¡¿O sea que estuvimos como diez minutos peleando contra una sombra… para que al final vengas a detenerla como si nada?!

\- Así es Kabal, ya está, mis poderes congelantes fueron suficientes.

\- ¡Hazme acordar que te mate cuando todo esto termine! – dijo el Black Dragon.

\- Basta de charla, ayudemos a Scorpion. – concluyó Smoke rompiendo la estatua de hielo en pedazos.

Noob estaba listo para ejecutar a Scorpion, pero de pronto se vio rodeado de otros tres enemigos.

\- Diablos… - solo se limitó a decir Noob.

\- Hoy no es tu día amigo. – añadió Kabal.

Un golpe de Smoke a la espalda, una patada de Kabal al rostro, un rodillazo de Sub-Zero a los pulmones, los guerreros castigaban al enemigo entre los tres. Scorpion, ya recuperado, se sumó a la paliza contra el espectro oscuro. Con Noob casi derrotado, Sub-Zero decidió congelarlo con su poder, luego Scorpion, Smoke y Kabal atacaron al unísono y destrozaron la estatua, dejando al ninja negro en el suelo, derrotado, definitivamente.

\- ¡Increíble, nunca pensé que los soldados de Raiden fueran tan fuertes! – exclamó Sindel, pasmada al contemplar todo.

\- ¡SUFICIENTE! ¡No aceptaré más humillaciones! – vociferó Shao Kahn. - ¡Los destrozaré a todos! ¡Ven esposa mía, acompáñame a masacrar a esos malditos!

\- ¡Con gusto mi emperador!

La antigua reina de Edenia y el emperador de Outworld dejaron sus tronos y saltaron dentro del coliseo, el sonido que hizo Shao Kahn al aterrizar fue enorme y retumbó en todo el coliseo. Todos los guerreros de la tierra, incluyendo al dios Raiden, se agruparon y tomaron sus poses de combate.

\- Shao Kahn, tu desquiciado obsesión por funcionar tu mundo con el nuestro se acaba aquí – amenazó el dios del trueno.

\- ¡Te equivocas Raiden! ¡Lo que acabará aquí será tu vida y la de tus patéticos guerreros!

\- Estos "patéticos guerreros" patearon el trasero de los suyos. – murmuró Stryker cerca de Sonya.

\- No te confíes Stryker… ahora viene lo peor… la prueba más difícil. – le contestó la teniente.

\- ¡Earthrealm será mío! – gritaba el infame. - ¡Todos los reinos serán míos! Prepárense… ¡Porque sus cabezas terminaran decorando las paredes del coliseo!

Fin del capitulo

_**Bien, se acerca el final. Algunas cosas para aclarar son que quise mostrar el motivo por el cual Reptile deja de ser "humano" en MK4 y la muerte de Baraka explica porque en MK Gold aparece unido con una suerte de grapas.**_

_**Como siempre, dejen reviews con sus opiniones, serán tomadas en cuenta. Adiós por ahora.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


	7. Contra el emperador y la reina

_**De acuerdo, ya estamos casi al final del fic, ahí va:**_

Capítulo 7: Contra el emperador y la reina

Raiden y sus hombres se prepararon para enfrentarse al emperador Shao Kahn y su "esposa" Sindel, el sudor recorría los cuerpos de cada uno de ellos por los nervios de hacerle frente a una mole que encima llevaba el poder de miles de almas.

\- Escúchenme… - hablaba Kitana. – saben que Sindel es mi madre y está bajo el influjo de Shao Kahn, les pido que no la lastimen… Jade, ayúdame a hacer que ella se libere y recupere la memoria.

\- De acuerdo Kitana… te ayudaré a liberar a la reina del control de ese bastardo. – respondió la kunoichi de verde.

\- Muy bien Kitana, tú y Jade se ocuparan de Sindel, nosotros detendremos a Shao Kahn. – aseguró Raiden.

Las dos edenianas se separaron del grupo mirando fijamente a la antigua reina para llamar su atención, esta no tardó en dirigirse a ellas con una expresión de rabia en sus ojos blancos. Mientras el emperador se acercó lentamente, con una diabólica sonrisa en su rostro mirando a sus enemigos como analizándolos.

\- Bien… - dijo el infame con su voz siniestra. - ¿Quién desea ser el primero?

Todos estaban inmóviles, incluso el propio Raiden. Liu Kang, Kung Lao, Nightwolf, Stryker, Sonya, Jax, Kabal, Smoke, Scorpion y Sub-Zero se miraban como preguntándose entre ellos quien comenzaría, la mayoría de ellos conocía la fuerza de Shao Kahn y que era un rival muy temible. Después de unos minutos Jax golpeó sus puños de metal:

\- Parece que nadie tiene las agallas… si nadie va hacerlo… ¡Yo lo haré! – decía el afroamericano.

El militar se lanzó sobre el emperador con un tremendo puñetazo cuya fuerza sería capaz de destruir una enorme roca… pero la inmensa mano de su enemigo atrapó su puño de metal como si nada.

\- Je… que patético… - decía Shao Kahn.

Enardecido, el mayor comenzó a lanzar más golpes contra el inmenso cuerpo de Shao Kahn, este los recibía sin inmutarse hasta que decidió deshacerse de él con una poderosa patada que lo arrojó varios metros. Tras ver a su camarada caer, Nightwolf creó un arco y flecha de energía verde y la disparó directo al emperador quien la recibió sin problemas, parecía inmune, el chamán decidió entonces forjar un hacha de energía y atacar directamente a su enemigo. El guerrero indio golpeaba con toda su furia pero no conseguía hacerle daño alguno, concluyó con un golpe directo a la cabeza de Shao Kahn, pero el hacha no pudo penetrar el grueso casco del tirano y se desintegró, finalmente Nightwolf alzó sus manos para convocar un rayo sobre su enemigo pero este le dio una terrible embestida que lo hizo no solo eludir el ataque sino también noquearlo y dejarlo en el suelo cerca de Jax, tras ver esto Sub-Zero, Scorpion y Smoke se pusieron de acuerdo en atacar a la vez.

Mientras tanto Kitana y Jade se preparaban para hacerle frente a Sindel, la antigua reina de Edenia miraba a su hija y a su amiga con profundo desprecio.

\- Madre… - hablaba la princesa. – escúchame… Shao Kahn te está controlando, tú no debes estar de su lado.

\- No sabes lo que dices estúpida. – respondía la mujer madura. – Shao Kahn es el líder que los reinos necesitan, el impondrá el orden.

\- ¿Orden? ¡Ese hombre solo quiere impartir caos! – se entrometía Jade. – Por favor, reina Sindel, recuerda Edenia, nuestro verdadero hogar… recuerde a su verdadero esposo.

\- Mi esposo era débil, no merecía tenerme… yo necesito un hombre fuerte y seguro como Shao Kahn… y ustedes dos se atrevieron a ir contra él.

\- Pero madre…

\- ¡No me llames "madre"! ¡Tú no mereces ser hija mía Kitana! ¡Así como te di la vida… te la quitaré!

Con dolor e impotencia, Kitana y Jade desenfundaron sus armas, aunque solo para defenderse ya que no querían lastimar. La reina edeniana lanzó un gritó sónico que ensordeció a ambas guerreras, cuando pudieron recuperarse ella ya estaba a unos centímetros. Sindel le propinó una patada en el estómago a Kitana, ella intentó responder con un golpe de abanico pero la mujer, que mantenía una agilidad y fuerza increíbles a pesar de su edad, logró detenerlo y contraatacar con un puñetazo al tórax de la princesa.

La antigua reina se disponía a acabar con Kitana cuando un golpe detrás de la cabeza por parte de Jade y su bastón Bo la desconcentraron.

\- Lo lamento mi reina, pero si es necesario recurrir a la violencia para detenerla… entonces la usaré. – amenazaba la kunoichi verde.

Aprovechando la desorientación de Sindel, Jade se preparaba para darle otro golpe por detrás, pero sorpresivamente la dama de purpura se dio vuelta velozmente y atrapó el bastón y se lo quitó de las manos. Con el arma de su enemiga, la "esposa" de Shao Kahn le dio un fuerte golpe en el hombro, Jade retrocedió pero luego reaccionó con un puntapié que su contrincante bloqueó, la malvada aprovechando que tenía atrapada la pierna de la amiga de su hija le pateó en la otra pierna, la que estaba con la herida de la mordida de Mileena.

La mujer de verde gritó de dolor y se arrodilló, cuando alzó la vista vio a Sindel aun empuñando el bastón, apenas tenía segundos para reaccionar y un violento golpe con el bastón en la cabeza la dejó mareada, un segundo golpe la atontó más.

Kitana se levantaba mirando con horror como Sindel golpeaba a Jade en la cabeza una y otra vez con el bastón hasta hacerla caer. Cuando acabó, tiró el bastón acerado… ensangrentado. La princesa corrió hacía su amiga, cuando contempló la cantidad de sangre en la cabeza y rostro de la edeniana de piel bronceada temió lo peor, pero acercando su oído a la boca pudo sentir el débil aliento.

\- _Gracias a los dioses… está viva. _– pensó Kitana.

\- Ahora es tu turno. – decía con un tono siniestro la antigua reina mirando a su hija con sus ojos blancos.

Volviendo a Shao Kahn, él veía como los tres hombres se acercaban sin miedo.

\- Escúchenme, así es como atacaremos. – explicaba Sub-Zero a sus dos compañeros. – Yo atacaré por la izquierda y trataré de congelarlo; Scorpion, tú atacarás por la derecha y Smoke, te harás invisible y atacarás por detrás.

\- De acuerdo. – aceptaron el ninja amarillo y el ciborg de plata.

Sin perder ni un segundo el ex Lin Kuei se fue por la izquierda mientras concentraba sus poderes helados, Shao Kahn permaneció inmóvil, sonriente, como si no viera a los tres ninjas a punto de atacarlo, lo único que le llamó la atención fue Smoke desapareciendo instantáneamente.

Sub-Zero descargó todo su poder en forma de un rayo helado que en segundos transformó al tirano en una enorme estatua de hielo, Scorpion se dirigió inmediatamente a su enemigo para golpearlo, pero en esos segundos en los que su puño estaba por tocarlo el infame se descongeló y retuvo el brazo del espectro para darle un golpe a en su lado izquierdo, dañándole los órganos y costillas de ese lado y luego otro golpe debajo del mentón, casi quebrándole la mandíbula. Shao Kahn estaba listo para rematar a Scorpion pero un golpe por detrás lo distrae, furioso, el infame arroja al espectro y sin esfuerzos consigue atrapar a su atacante, el cyborg Smoke, quien se volvió visible al estar su cuello sujetado por la enorme mano del habitante de Outworld.

El cyborg plateado sentía como su cuello se aplastaba por la enorme presión que se ejercía sobre él, al ver a su amigo en problemas, Sub-Zero se deslizó por el suelo para hacerle perder el equilibrio al gigantesco emperador y soltar a Smoke. Shao Kahn se levantó sin problema alguno y miró seriamente al ex Lin Kuei, este decide congelar el suelo cerca del emperador, este al poner un pie comenzaba a resbalarse por lo que el guerrero de Earthrealm junto a su compañero lo atacaron simultáneamente con una patada voladora.

Shao Kahn retrocedió enfurecido y se preparó para el contraataque pero vio como a lo lejos Scorpion se reincorporaba.

\- ¡Aún no estoy acabado! – gritó el espectro lanzando su famoso ataque arpón.

Dicho arpón se clavó en el pecho de Shao Kahn pero pareció no afectarle para nada y con poco esfuerzo lo tomó, con fuerza jaló del arpón para atraer al ninja hacia él y lo recibió con una patada que destruyó casi todos sus órganos dejándolo en el piso.

\- Ahora si lo estas. – dijo el emperador. – Ahora me encargaré de los otros dos.

Smoke se abalanzó sobre Shao Kahn y lo atacaba con toda su furia, ni siquiera sus manos revestidas en metal podían dañar al enemigo, este se mofó de los inútiles intentos del cyborg y le dio un puntapié que lo hizo arrodillarse, concentrando su poder el villano hizo aparecer un enorme martillo entre sus manos.

\- ¡Smoke cuidado! – gritó Sub-Zero.

Pero era tarde, el infame descargó un brutal golpe con su martillo a un costado de la cabeza de Smoke, destruyéndole gran parte del casco y dejando al cyborg completamente apagado.

\- ¡SMOKE, NO! – exclamó el hombre de hielo. - ¡Pagarás por esto!

Sub-Zero atacó a Shao Kahn eludiendo un golpe de martillo del mismo para contraatacarlo con un codazo en pleno rostro, un poco de sangre salió de la nariz del tirano, este se ofuscó pero siguió con calma e hizo desaparecer su martillo con el mismo poder con el que lo había creado. Confiado por haber logrado herirlo, el hombre de hielo volvió a atacar pero el emperador se adelantó y le dio una fuerte embestida, luego un potente golpe al estómago derribó al hombre de hielo.

\- Wow, realmente es duro. – dijo Stryker.

\- Te lo dije. – aclaraba Sonya. – Lo mejor será que ataquemos tú, yo y Kabal, entre los tres quizás podamos…

\- ¡Ahí voy! – interrumpió el ex Black Dragon blandiendo sus hookswords.

Kabal usó su supervelocidad para desorientar al emperador mientras le realizaba arios cortes en el cuerpo, el tirano ignoraba el dolor y se concentraba en tratar de derrotar a un enemigo que apenas podía ver. El criminal le aplicó un feroz rodillazo en la espalda al ser de Outworld, incapacitándolo unos segundos para luego atacarlo de frente con sus espadas, le iba a dar un golpe fatal pero el desgraciado atajó sus hookswords con sus manos. Al emperador le importaba poco los cortes en su cuerpo así como los cortes en sus manos por atajar las filosas espadas de su enemigo.

\- Eres muy confiado, pero tus ridículas armas solo me causaron heridas superficiales, eres patético. – expresaba el emperador.

\- ¿Ridículas armas? ¡Ve si esto te parece ridículo. – replicó Kabal mientras sus ojos tomaban un brillo violeta.

De la máscara del criminal salió disparada una esfera de energía purpura que impactó de lleno en el rostro de Shao Kahn, por desgracia el enemigo nuevamente dio muestra de su resistencia al no haber lanzado siquiera un quejido por el ataque sorpresa.

\- ¿Eso es lo mejor que tienes? ¡Toma esto! – contestó Shao Kahn mientras sus ojos brillaban de color verde.

Ahora de la cabeza del emperador emergió una bola de energía verde que golpeó a Kabal con una fuerza inmensa, haciéndolo caer de una, antes de que pudiera levantarse Shao Kahn le dio un tremendo pisotón en el pecho, el crujir de sus costillas estremeció a sus compañeros.

Liu Kang y Kung Lao se miraron el uno al otro, como poniéndose de acuerdo. Ambos monjes shaolin corrieron hacía el enemigo y saltaron al unísono ejecutando una patada voladora cada uno, pero Shao Kahn usó sus manos para bloquear las patadas y los dos guerreros cayeron al suelo. Antes de que el emperador atacara, Kung Lao lanzó su filoso sombrero obligando al enorme ser a agacharse para evitar ser decapitado, Liu Kang aprovechó y le dio varios golpes en el abdomen a su enemigo sin que este lograra defenderse. Enojado, Shao Kahn eludió una bola de fuego lanzada por el monje de cabellos largos y de un saltó le dio un rodillazo en la cabeza, Liu Kang quedó aturdido unos minutos mientras el emperador se preparaba para atacarlo de nuevo pero Kung Lao se interpuso y rápidamente le dio una patada en la rodilla al infame y lo hizo arrodillarse para luego darle un golpe con el costado de la mano en la nuca y luego otra patada en el rostro. Shao Kahn se incorporó velozmente y bloqueó un puñetazo del monje del sombrero y lo usó como escudo humano para bloquear otra bola de fuego de Liu Kang, luego lo alzó con sus manos y lo arrojó violentamente contra el suelo.

El monje de cabellos largos, completamente indignado al ver lo que le ocurrió a su amigo y se dispuso a atacar pero Raiden se transportó delante de Shao Kahn para propinarle un poderoso codazo en el pecho para distraerlo y luego colocar sus manos en sus hombros para lanzar una increíble descarga eléctrica al villano. Shao Kahn convulsionaba mientras era electrocutado por el dios protector, pero para sorpresa y pavor de este, el emperador tomó sus manos y las apartó de sus hombros y le dio un cabezazo que destrozó el sombrero del dios junto con gran parte de su cráneo, luego con una de sus enormes manos literalmente agarró a Raiden del rostro y lo estampó brutalmente contra una de las gruesas paredes del coliseo, la silueta del dios quedó marcada en el muro al mismo que este caía al suelo abatido.

\- ¡Mierda, Raiden y Kung Lao están fuera! ¡Liu Kang es el más fuerte de nosotros pero debemos ayudarlo! – alertó Sonya.

\- Bien… yo estuve toda mi vida preparado para morir… si debo hacerlo bajo las manos de un gigante de otro mundo para salvar el nuestro… que así sea.- contestó Stryker.

La teniente activó sus pulseras lanzarrayos y disparó un rayó de energía rosa al rostro de Shao Kahn, este se dejó de mirar al monje y se fue directo contra la mujer pero el oficial Stryker sacó una granada de su cinturón y la arrojó contra el emperador, la explosión apenas le causó rasguños. Ahora el titán de Outworld se veía atrapado entre dos fuegos, ambos humanos lo retenían a base de rayos y explosiones, hasta que en un momento ambos se vieron obligados a dejar la estrategia al ver que su enemigo estaba paralizado y confundido, por lo que decidieron atacar simultáneamente por ambos lados. Stryker le dio un puñetazo en la boca a Shao Kahn mientras Sonya le daba una doble patada en la espalda. Todo parecía a favor de ambos humanos hasta que el enemigo se recuperó y después de bloquear una patada de Sonya, la atrapó de la pierna y, como si se tratara de un garrote, la usó para golpear a Kurtis y hacerlo caer, luego soltó a la mujer quien también quedó adolorida por el golpe. Stryker intentaba levantarse pero el golpe fue muy fuerte, Sonya se arrastraba tratando de alejarse de su enemigo.

\- Ustedes son patéticos… - decía el infame.

Liu Kang solo miraba con más y más desprecio a su enemigo, este siguió hablando:

\- Venir hasta aquí para intentar detenerme, dos humanos sin poderes… no sé por qué diablos los dioses antiguos los ayudaría a ustedes, son insectos comparados conmigo y los insectos deben ser aplastados… ¡ASÍ!

El tirano soltó un tremendo pisotón en la espalda de Sonya, quien seguía en el suelo. La mujer lanzó un grito desgarrador mientras la enorme extremidad la aplastaba como si fuera una aplanadora. El grito de la teniente "despertó" a Kurtis, quien se levantó y le lanzó un feroz puñetazo en el rostro a Shao Kahn, haciéndole sangrar la nariz.

\- Ahora tienes mi atención, humano. – dijo amargamente el emperador mirando al policía.

\- Tú fuiste quien destruyó mi ciudad y planea conquistar mi mundo… - respondía Stryker seguro, aunque algunas gotas de sudor en su frente revelaban sus nervios. – Tal vez no tenga poderes pero puedo hacerte hacerte pasar un mal rato.

El hombre de Outworld no pudo evitar reírse ante la valentía del guerrero de la Tierra, este, ofendido, comenzó a golpearlo con fiereza, realmente mostraba toda su furia, pero por desgracia sus golpes no afectaban nada al emperador quien le dio un puñetazo en el estomago, el oficial sentía que todos sus órganos se revolvían producto del golpe, luego el emperador lo tomó del cuello y se preparó para ultimarlo pero la risa del humano lo confundió.

\- ¿De que te ries? – preguntó extrañado Shao Kahn.

\- De que al final no te saldrás con la tuya maldito… - contestaba con fuerza Stryker.

\- Jejeje, eres muy confiado… ¿Quién te crees? ¿Te crees el héroe?

\- No… no soy el héroe… pero… soy… la distracción perfecta. – contestó el policía mirando detrás del enemigo haciendo que esté se de la vuelta.

Una feroz patada voladora cubierta de fuego impactó en la cabeza del tirano y lo hizo soltar a Stryker, era Liu Kang.

\- Maldito monje… tal vez me hayas vencido una vez… pero no lo harás dos veces. – amenazó Shao Kahn.

\- He estado concentrando todo mi poder mientras tu te entretenías gastando el tuyo en mis amigos… ahora estoy preparado.

\- ¡VEN! – gritó el villano con furia.

Liu Kang se lanzó contra el emperador y ambos comenzaron una brutal pelea, el monje era veloz pero su enemigo no era muy lento tampoco y lograba bloquear sus golpes y patadas.

Mientras esto pasaba, Kitana hacía todo para detener a Sindel sin lastimarla… sin éxito alguno. La antigua reina atacaba con salvajismo a su propia hija, ella solo trataba de detenerla.

\- Por favor madre… detente… - intentaba calmarla Kitana.

\- Me detendré cuando estés en el suelo fría y rígida. – amenazó Sindel.

\- _Debo hacer algo… me matará si sigo así. _– pensaba la princesa preocupada.

La kunoichi celeste eludió una patada de su enemiga y la contraatacó con un golpe al torso para tratar de detenerla, pero solo sirvió para enfurecerla más. Kitana no podía creer la velocidad y agilidad de su madre a pesar de ser una mujer mayor, la "esposa" de Shao Kahn lanzó su famoso gritó sónico que aturdió a la joven edeniana para luego atacarla sin piedad con varios golpes y patadas, algunas dirigidas al rostro. La princesa pudo recuperarse y arrojó uno de sus abanicos filosos contra Sindel, la mujer madura se agachó para esquivar el arma y desde su boca lanzó un rayo purpura que Kitana bloqueó con su abanico restante.

\- Bien… veo que no hay más alternativa madre… si debo detenerte a golpes… lo haré. – habló la joven.

\- Kitana… no seas así… pensándolo bien, puedo darte otra oportunidad. – replicaba Sindel.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Sí, Kitana, solo debes rendirte y volverás a ser una hija para mí y Shao Kahn. – explicaba Sindel haciendo una expresión dulce con su rostro. – Ese monje y los demás te han puesto ideas raras en la cabeza, pero mi esposo hará que Shang Tsung te cure de esos delirios.

\- ¿Curarme? Más bien lavarme el cerebro querrás decir.

\- Vamos Kitana, no seas así, podemos volver a ser una familia, podemos gobernar juntos los reinos.

La kunoichi sentía mucha tristeza por ver a su madre hablar así, no podía creer que su propia progenitora diga esas cosas horribles, pero no podía culparla sabiendo que el verdadero responsable es el emperador.

\- No… - contestó secamente la princesa.

\- ¿Qué has dicho hija?

\- Que no madre… no me dejaré manipular como tú… voy a liberarte del control de Shao Kahn aunque deba herirte para eso… ¡Te haré recordar quien eres!

El rostro dulce de Sindel cambió nuevamente por un rostro serio y frió:

\- Bien… ya tomaste tu decisión… ahora… ¡MORIRÁS!

Con un grito de ira, Sindel atacó a Kitana, la golpeó en el rostro encegueciendola y luego una patada traicionera por detrás le hizo soltar el abanico, la princesa pudo recuperarse e intentó darle un puñetazo a su madre pero esta la tomó del brazo y se lo quebró, luego un codazo al pecho la dejó paralizada y una patada al abdomen la derribó.

\- Eres débil Kitana… eso te pasa por juntarte con esos débiles humanos. – decía la reina con desprecio.

\- Madre…

\- Silencio, esto aún no termina… hay más dolor para ti.

Kitana veía con horror como los cabellos blancos y negros de Sindel se estiraban y, como una serpiente, se enrollaban en el torso de la mujer. Con una fuerza nunca antes vista Sindel hizo elevar a su hija para luego lanzarla contra el suelo violentamente, volvió a elevarla para tirarla de nuevo y así. Enrollada en los cabellos Kitana era golpeada contra el suelo una y otra vez, uno de los choques la hizo perder sus mascara, después de ser estrellada varias veces contra el duro piso, la princesa, completamente débil y muy malherida era elevada una vez más.

\- Bien, ya es hora de decir adiós Kitana. – hablaba Sindel.

El cabello de la malvada mujer se alargaba más y ahora se enrollaba también en el cuello de su hija con una fuerza comparable con la de una boa constrictor. La edeniana comenzaba a ahogarse mientras con sus ojos veía a Liu Kang peleando contra Shao Kahn.

\- ¡Kitana! – gritó Liu Kang, por desgracia su distracción hizo que Shao Kahn lo golpeara con fuerza en las costillas.

Stryker se levantó mirando la macabra escena, sin poder creer que una mujer le esté quitando la vida a su propia hija.

\- Bien amiga… dijiste que no lastimáramos a tu madre… pero parece que no hay otra alternativa. – dijo el oficial desenfundando su metralleta.

Kurtis apuntó el arma hacia Sindel, ella, por supuesto, ignoraba esto ya que observaba a Kitana ahogándose. El policía apretó fuertemente el gatillo… pero ninguna bala salió del arma.

\- ¡¿Pero qué carajo…?! – exclamaba Stryker mirando el arma.

Lo que vio lo shockeó: la metralleta tenía marcas de quemaduras, una muy grave en el cañón que estaba literalmente derretido, al parecer el escupitajo ácido de Reptile salpicó también el arma de Stryker, haciéndola completamente inútil ahora.

\- ¡Ah, excelente! – dijo Stryker con sarcasmo desechando la metralleta. – Bien, tendré que solucionarlo a los puñetazos.

Pero cuando el oficial dio varios pasos recibió una mala sorpresa: Shao Kahn, quien dominaba la pelea contra Liu Kang, golpeó al monje en la cabeza y luego lo embistió haciéndolo volar varios metros chocando justo contra Kurtis. Ambos humanos quedaron tendidos en el suelo, Liu Kang miraba con horror lo que le pasaba a Kitana pero se sentía muy debilitado.

Parecía el fin, todos los guerreros de Raiden fueron vencidos, Shao Kahn estaba entero y Sindel se reía al ver como Kitana se ahogaba entre sus cabellos, de pronto la sonrisa de la reina se borró cuando sus ojos blancos se toparon con los ojos marrones de su hija, quien tenía una mirada de profunda tristeza. La reina quedó paralizada mirando los ojos de su hija y repentinamente un montón de imágenes vinieron directo a su mente: en una se veía a ella pero cuando era aún era la reina de Edenia, su piel no era pálida, sus ojos eran marrones, su cabello era completamente negro, sus vestimentas eran blancas con detalles dorados. Estaba encerrada en un cuarto, parada al lado de una cuna donde una pequeña beba dormía plácidamente, unos golpes en la puerta de la habitación alertaron a la mujer, un guardia ingresó rápidamente al cuarto:

\- ¡Mi reina! ¡El ejercito de Shao Kahn vienen directo hacía aquí!

\- ¡Por los dioses! – respondía Sindel asustada.

En pocos segundos un hombre corpulento tiró la puerta abajo, estaba acompañado de varios de sus soldados, el guardia intentó detenerlo pero este fácilmente le destrozó el cráneo de un golpe, dejándolo muerto en el suelo.

\- Reina Sindel… - decía el hombre siniestro.

\- Shao… Shao Kahn… - respondía con nervios la mujer. – Mi marido y sus hombres vendrán… y acabarán contigo.

\- Me temo que eso será imposible. – dijo el infame enseñando una especie de corona en sus manos, una corona ensangrentada. – Ya nos encargamos de ellos.

Los ojos de Sindel se abrieron a más no poder, era la corona de su marido, lagrimas cristalinas caían de sus ojos.

\- Ahora vas a matarme… - dijo la reina.

\- Edenia ya es mía… podría matarte… pero puedo hacerte una proposición.

\- ¿Qué proposición?

\- Puedes casarte conmigo… ser mi esposa.

\- ¡¿QUÉ?! ¡De ninguna manera accederé a eso!

\- Piénselo mejor reina Sindel… si yo la mato su hijita quedará huérfana… en cambio ambas puede vivir en Outworld conmigo… no querrá que Kitana crezca si una madre.

Aun con lágrimas y mirando a la beba que se despertó y chillaba por todo el ruido que hubo, Sindel veía que no había más alternativas y aceptó.

Pronto otra imagen asaltó la mente de la reina, se la veía a ella, ahora con una expresión de suma tristeza y desesperación, parecía la sombra de lo que había sido. El lugar se veía mucho más oscuro y siniestro, sin duda era Outworld. Sindel se acercó a su pequeña hija Kitana, quien estaba recostada en una suerte de cuna, riendo. La sonrisa de Kitana contrastaba con la expresión triste y desoladora de su madre, quien tomó una cuchilla que tenía cerca, con el arma blanca en una mano, con la otra acariciaba la cabeza de la pequeña.

\- Lo siento, hija. – decía Sindel ignorando que ella no pudiera entenderla. – Sé que no es justo que te deje sola en manos de un hombre como él… pero yo no puedo seguir con esto… mi vida es un infierno desde que Shao Kahn asesinó a tu padre y me tomó como esposa. Solo espero que algún día alguien haga pagar a ese maldito todo lo que hizo.

La mirada de Kitana hizo sonreír a Sindel, se sintió extraña haciendo eso ya que no había vuelto a sonreír en su estadía en Outworld. La reina se alejó de la cuna y tomó el cuchillo con sus dos manos y dirigiéndolo a su corazón, sintió un dolor enorme por unos segundos pero luego cayó al suelo y el dolor desaparecía… una sensación de frío recorría su cuerpo… pero al mismo tiempo una sensación de libertad la invadía.

Una última imagen se mostró: Sindel se despertaba en gritos y aullidos, de repente se veía recostada en medio de una sala oscura.

\- Reina Sindel… bienvenida de nuevo a la vida. – hablaba un sujeto con barba y voz de serpiente, el hechicero Shang Tsung. – La he revivido a pedido de Shao Kahn.

\- Shao Kahn – repitió la mujer.

\- Así es, usted lo ayudará en todo, a partir de ahora, está bajo su control. – explicaba el maligno brujo.

. Sí… mi querido emperador me necesita. – dijo sonriente la mujer, su apariencia había cambiado radicalmente, ahora tenía piel pálida, ojos blancos y cabellos grises con franja negra… su apariencia actual.

Así como comenzaron, las visiones terminaron velozmente, los ojos de Sindel seguían mirando a su hija, su boca estaba completamente abierta, hizo que sus cabellos lentamente soltaran a Kitana justo a tiempo, la joven cayó al suelo débil… pero viva.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, mi reina? – preguntaba Shao Kahn viendo a Sindel inmóvil.

\- Nada cariño… solo que no me siento bien… me duele la cabeza. – respondió la mujer madura.

\- Bien, parece que has dejado viva a Kitana, acabaré con ella.

\- Espera esposo mío, déjame terminar con su vida… tú ya hiciste demasiado derrotando a los demás. – dijo ella pasando cerca de Motaro y tomando la punta rota de la lanza de este.

Kitana se arrodilló mientras veía como su madre se acercaba lentamente, blandiendo la punta de la lanza rota, lista para matar. El emperador Shao Kahn estaba detrás mirando con una sonrisa maligna.

\- Madre… - solo alcanzó a decir Kitana.

\- Prepárate… - replicó Sindel.

Increíblemente, la reina se dio vuelta y clavó la punta de la lanza en el torso de Shao Kahn, este gruño de dolor a la vez que miraba con desconcierto a su mujer.

\- Sindel… ¡¿Qué haces?! – exclamó el tirano.

\- ¡Haciéndote pagar lo que me hiciste a mí y a mi gente, maldito! – respondió con enojo la reina.

Sindel usó de nuevo su grito sónico, con tanta fuerza que empujó a Shao Kahn y lo hizo estrellarse contra el muro de cemento del coliseo, atravesándolo. Kitana estaba impactada, no podía creer lo que había visto, Jade también se había despertada y miraba la escena boquiabierta.

\- ¿Estas bien Kitana? – preguntó Sindel preocupada… realmente preocupada.

\- Madre… ¿Ya recuerdas?

\- Sí, recordé todo… me he liberado del hechizo de ese cerdo de Shao Kahn… perdóname hija, mira todo lo que te he hecho.

\- Está bien madre… no es tu culpa, él te controlaba.

\- Bien, es hora de despertar a tus amigos y… - hablaba Sindel hasta que un rayo de energía verde la golpeó por detrás, hiriéndola de gravedad y dejándola arrodillada junto a Kitana.

\- Temía que esto ocurriera. – decía el emperador Shao Kahn saliendo del agujero del muro, quitándose el filoso objeto que le clavó Sindel. – Temía que tarde o temprano tu mente sería más fuerte que mi control y recordarías todo.

\- Maldito… - insultaba la reina.

\- Ahora te daré la chance de elegir de nuevo, Sindel… te quedas conmigo o…

\- ¡Jamás, prefiero volver a morir! ¡Prefiero morir mil veces antes que estar contigo! – contestó furiosa Sindel.

\- ¡De acuerdo, entonces te enviaré al infierno junto con tu hija! – concluyó el emperador.

Jax, Raiden, Kabal, Nightwolf, Jade, Kung Lao, Sonya, Stryker, Liu Kang, Sub-Zero y Scorpion se recuperaban lentamente y veían como el maligno ser creaba nuevamente un martillo entre sus manos y lo alzaba, listo para matar a ambas mujeres, Sindel se colocó delante de Kitana, abrazándose a ella.

\- Perdóname, Kitana, nos he condenado a ambas.

\- Te perdono, madre.

El emperador se preparó para descargar un feroz y letal golpe, ambas edenianas cerraron los ojos y esperaron la muerte.

Fin de capitulo.


	8. Última chance

_**Hola de nuevo, después de tanto tiempo finalmente pude seguir con el fic, lamento mucho la demora.**_

_**Bueno, ya estamos en el tramo final.**_

Capítulo 8: Última chance

Sindel se aferraba fuertemente a su hija Kitana, ambas seguían con sus ojos cerrados esperando el impacto, Jade y Liu Kang miraban aterrados pero estaban muy débiles como para siquiera levantarse. El tirano alzó el martillo y se preparó para el golpe cuando un objeto circular de color negro le pasó cerca haciéndole un corte en el pecho, el objeto volvió y fue atrapado por una de las manos de un joven que se levantaba.

\- Kung Lao… - dijo Liu Kang mirando al otro monje, quien estaba de pie, listo para pelear.

\- Tú y tu condenado sombrero. – habló furioso Shao Kahn.

\- ¿Crees que voy a dejar que mates a la novia y a la suegra de mi amigo delante de mí sin hacer nada? – respondió el monje.

\- ¡Oye! – replicó Liu Kang mientras Sindel miraba sorprendida a Kitana y esta se ruborizaba.

\- Muy bien, humano, si es tu deseo morir primero… así será. – concluyó Shao Kahn haciendo desaparecer su martillo.

El monje se transportó detrás de su enemigo y le dio una poderosa patada detrás de la cabeza, aturdiéndolo para luego darle otra patada en la columna, el gigante de Outworld trató de golpearlo pero el humano era más rápido y ágil, eludiendo sus ataques sin problemas.

Todo iba bien, Kung Lao dominaba el combate golpeando exitosamente a Shao Kahn sin recibir daño alguno. El monje le dio un golpe con el costado de la mano en el cuello a su enemigo y luego una patada al mentón, haciéndolo retroceder.

\- Bien, Kung Lao… sigue así. – alentaba Liu Kang, poniéndose de pie.

Kung Lao intentó darle otro puntapié a Shao Kahn pero por desgracia logró verlo a tiempo y detuvo el ataque con su mano y elevó al monje como si no pesara nada para luego darle un brutal puñetazo en el abdomen y mandándolo a volar hasta arriba de la arena, al palco donde estaban los tronos del emperador y su "esposa". Ambos tronos terminaron destrozados por el impacto del cuerpo del guerrero de Earthrealm, el emperador no perdió tiempo y se dirigió al mismo palco para acabar con su enemigo, mientras tanto, Stryker ayudaba a Sonya a ponerse de pie:

\- ¿Estas bien Sonya? – preguntaba el oficial, preocupado.

\- Sí… aunque ese bastardo me pisó muy fuerte… casi me quiebra. – se quejaba la teniente colocándose una mano en la espalda dolorida.

Ambos inmediatamente ayudaron a Liu Kang a levantarse, el monje estaba agotado por el combate anterior, luego se dirigieron a Raiden, quien también se levantó con mucho esfuerzo.

\- Debes vencerlo Liu Kang. – hablaba el dios del trueno.

\- No sé si pueda derrotarlo… no es el mismo Shao Kahn contra el que peleé antes… - replicaba el humano.

\- Puedes vencerlo… solo debes enfocar al máximo tu poder… eres nuestra única esperanza.

\- De acuerdo Raiden, intentaré enfocar mi poder… solo necesito concentrarme. – concluyó Liu Kang cerrando sus ojos meditando.

Kung Lao se puso de píe entre los escombros de los asientos destruidos, Shao Kahn avanzaba lentamente mirándolo fijo.

\- Eres muy duro, shaolin. – dijo el emperador.

\- Liu Kang te venció una vez, ahora es mi turno. – respondió el héroe sin dudar.

Como un toro embravecido, Shao Kahn corrió hacia su víctima, los fuertes ruidos de los pisotones del emperador resonaban en el coliseo. El gigante se preparó para embestir al monje pero este se recuperó y lo esquivó, tras esto el joven le hizo un corte en la espalda con su sombrero, luego retrocedió y lanzó el objeto filoso con la esperanza de decapitar al emperador, pero el infamé se agachó y el sombrero manchado de sangre se clavó en la pared. Antes de que Kung Lao pudiera reaccionar Shao Kahn lo desestabilizó de un golpe al estómago y luego lo tomó entre sus manos y lo arrojó con fuerza contra el suelo, el suelo se resquebrajó ante la fuerza con la que golpeó el cuerpo del monje, quien quedó completamente inerte con varias heridas en su cuerpo y sangre manando de una herida en su cabeza por al ataque final. El tirano sonrió al contemplar lo que daba del guerrero shaolin y se retiró tomando el sombrero que estaba incrustado en la pared a modo de trofeo.

Los demás protectores de Earthrealm se habían levantado con mucho esfuerzo, excepto Smoke, quien seguía apagado producto del feroz martillazo que recibió por parte de Shao Kahn.

Liu Kang estaba sentado, meditando, concentrándose, se podía ver algo de fuego saliendo de sus manos. Preocupación se mostraba en el rostro de Raiden mientras que Sonya, Stryker, Kabal y Jax hablaban:

\- Escúchenme, si Shao Kahn aparece de nuevo tendremos que hacer un asalto combinado. – planificaba Kurtis.

\- Sí, es lo mejor, si atacamos de a uno nos destrozará. – aceptaba Sonya.

\- Yo no tengo problemas, pero no me siento muy bien como para seguir peleando. – se excusaba Kabal.

\- Lo sé Kabal, yo también estoy agotado y adolorido, pero debemos seguir, es por nuestro mundo. – explicaba Jax.

Los cuatro humanos dejaron de hablar cuando oían los pasos del emperador, quien se acercaba indiferente, listo para volver a atacarlos.

\- Veo que se recuperaron, esta vez me aseguraré que estén muertos. – amenazó el emperador.

\- ¡¿Y Kung Lao?! – gritó Raiden.

Con una sonrisa diabólica, Shao Kahn mostró el sombrero del monje, ensangrentado, aunque la sangre era la suya propia, no la del joven.

\- Como pueden ver… no estará por un largo… largo tiempo. – dijo por fin el villano.

Con sus ojos abiertos en una mirada de sorpresa, Raiden y Liu Kang miraron el sombrero que fue arrojado cerca de ellos, sentían la sangre hervir, un deseo de destruir al tirano los poseía… pero solo el dios del trueno reaccionó, Liu Kang siguió concentrándose.

Con un grito, el dios se lanzó en el aire haciendo su famoso ataque torpedo y golpeó al emperador duramente en el estómago haciéndolo retroceder, luego empezó a darle golpes veloces que el enemigo apenas podía bloquear y remató con una enorme descarga eléctrica a todo su cuerpo, por desgracia ni eso lograba detener a Shao Kahn, quien se defendió con una patada que el dios pudo eludir y contratacar con un poderoso puñetazo que esta vez había herido al gigante.

Luego de eso Raiden se alejó y lanzó dos esferas de electricidad que impactaron al emperador, luego se transportó detrás de él y colocando sus manos en la espalda de su enemigo lanzó una nueva descarga, más potente que la anterior, Shao Kahn se movía erráticamente al sentir miles de voltios recorriendo su cuerpo entero. A pesar de que esta vez estaba recibiendo daño, el infame de Outworld logró controlar el dolor que sentía y aprovechando que estaba de espaldas al dios, se arrojó para atrás, cayendo pesadamente contra el ser divino y lo aplastaba fuertemente con uno de sus codos, Raiden escupió sangre y quedó en el suelo, mal herido, mientras que el otro hombre se reincorporó apenas lastimado.

Pero mientras pasaba todo esto, Sonya, Stryker, Jax, Kabal, Nightwolf, Sub-Zero, Kitana, Scorpion y Sindel ya se habían recuperado bastante y estaban listos para volver a luchar, Jade y Smoke estaban fuera de combate de forma definitiva y Liu Kang seguía con su meditación.

\- Bien, esta vez ataquemos juntos, quizás podamos derrotarlo. – decía Kitana.

\- O quizás hagamos que nos mate… - replicaba Kabal.

\- No hay alternativa, esta vez debemos usar toda nuestra energía. – hablaba Nightwolf. - ¡Adelante!

Sin perder tiempo, Kabal usó su velocidad para correr en cirulos alrededor del enemigo para distraerlo, luego de esto, Sindel estiró su cabello y como si fuera un latigo lo enredó en uno de los brazos de Shao Kahn, antes de que él pudiera hacer algo, Scorpion lanzó su arpón y lo clavó en el otro brazo del emperador, aprovechando que este no podía defenderse Sub-Zero le congeló las piernas.

Stryker, Sonya y Jax atacaron al unísono pero por desgracia si estando sanos no podían hacerle mucho daño, heridos mucho menos. Nightwolf preparó dos hachas de energía, Kabal y Kitana desenfundaron sus respectivas armas, el ex criminal no pudo evitar mirar a Liu Kang, sentado y con los ojos cerrados.

\- Oye ¿Cuánto tiempo necesita el señor Kung Fu? – preguntó el enmascarado.

\- Lo suficiente, tengo fe en él. – respondió la kunoichi sin dudar,

El emperador reía ante los débiles golpes de los tres humanos y con una expresión de desprecio volvió a lanzar una esfera de energía desde su casco que impactó a los guerreros haciéndolos retroceder.

Nightwolf y Kabal corrieron hacia Shao Kahn con sus armas preparadas para destruirlos pero en un movimiento el gigante pudo mover sus brazos de tal forma que accidentalmente las hookswords de Kabal cortaron la soga del arpón de Scorpion y las hachas de Nightwolf cortaron una parte del cabello de Sindel, liberando los brazos del enemigo.

Antes de que el alguno de los dos atacantes armados pudiera hacer algo Shao Kahn les dio un fuerte golpe en el estómago con sus manos y terminó derribándolos a ambos. Haciendo algo de fuerza Shao Kahn pudo liberar sus pies del hielo.

\- Genial, ahora si estamos jodidos… - decía Jax agotado viendo a Kabal y Nightwolf en el suelo.

Sub-Zero y Scorpion decidieron volver a atacar juntos pero apenas pudieron dar algunos golpes cuando el emperador los tomó de la cabeza a ambos y los golpeó entre ellos, ambos ninjas cayeron lamentándose de no haber podido ser de mucha ayuda. Sindel y Kitana sabían que seguían así que la reina usó su grito sónico para aturdir al titán de Outworld mientras que la princesa le clavó sus abanicos filosos en el cuerpo.

Luego la reina volvió a estirar su cabello y esta vez apuntó al cuello del infame, este se enredó para comenzar a estrangularlo.

\- No caeré en esto… dijo él.

Shao Kahn tomó con sus manos el cabello de Sindel y lo jaló hacia él, atrayendo a la reina, de la misma forma que había hecho con el arpón de Scorpion en el combate anterior, solo que en lugar de recibirla con una patada lo hizo con un cabezazo que casi parte en dos su cráneo. La mujer madura cayó con la frente sangrando, Kitana, enfurecida por esto, le lanzaba patadas y golpes al villano, pero este lo bloqueaba sin problemas.

\- Estúpida, yo te crie, te entrené, sé todos tus movimientos. – se quejaba Shao Kahn.

En un descuido de la edeniana, el emperador le dio un brutal golpe al costado de la cabeza, hiriéndola de gravedad y dejándola vulnerable a otro ataque que la dejó en el suelo derrotada.

\- ¿Alguien más quiere sufrir un poco más? – preguntó irónico el malvado emperador, para su respuesta Stryker, Jax y Sonya aún seguían de pie. – Ustedes no se rinden nunca.

\- No moriré sin pelear. – contestó Jax.

\- No te saldrás con la tuya. – siguió Sonya.

\- Yo ya estoy listo para morir, pero te llevaré conmigo. – concluyó Stryker.

\- Que valientes son… ustedes eligieron, ahora morirán. – sentenció Shao Kahn.

Los dos soldados y el policía se prepararon nuevamente, veían a Shao Kahn corriendo hacía ellos con furia asesina, estaba a tan solo unos metros de ellos cuando una bola de fuego le impactó en el rostro.

\- ¡Tú de nuevo! – exclamó el emperador girando la cabeza en la dirección de donde vino el ataque.

\- Así es, ya me he recuperado, te haré pagar por la muerte de mi amigo. – dijo Liu Kang, quien se encontraba ahora de pie, con el sombrero ensangrentado de Kung Lao en la mano.

\- Ahora si te despedazaré. - terminó Shao Kahn.

El monje miró con pena el sombrero filoso y lo arrojó contra el enemigo, este tuvo que moverse para eludirlo pero en realidad fue una distracción para que el joven corriera hacia él y le diera una brutal patada en el pecho, seguida de un poderoso golpe en el vientre.

\- Este fue por Kung Lao… - dijo el shaolin.

Enardecido, el emperador intentó golpearlo pero el monje hizo un split para esquivarlo y lo contratacó con un golpe envuelto en fuego… a la ingle. Sonya, Stryker y Jax cerraron los ojos, sintiendo el dolor del villano, quien se tapaba la zona golpeda.

\- y este fue por Johnny. – completó Liu.

Con un grito de furia, el emperador fue contra el humano, mientras los dos peleaban salvajemente, Stryker se acercaba a Sonya:

\- ¿Crees que tenga chances, Sonya?

\- Sí, Stryker… él lo logrará.

\- Espero que esto acabe de una vez…

\- Yo también Stryker, en realidad todos queremos que esto termine.

\- ¿No deberíamos ayudarlo a Liu Kang? – se entrometía Jax.

\- No, no serviríamos mucho, además yo no puedo más, estoy muy agotada.

\- Sí Sonya, solo queda ese monje, él nuestra última chance.

Los tres humanos se sentaron en el suelo, exhaustos y muy adoloridos, pero eso no les impidió alentar a su amigo, Jade, quien pudo levantarse pero estaba en peor estado, también se acercó y se sentó.

Shao Kahn hizo aparecer su martillo y lo usó para tratar de golpear a Liu Kang pero este pudo esquivarlo y lanzó una llamarada contra el arma, obligando al gigante a soltarla. El monje lanzó hábilmente varios golpes que acertaron, parecía ir ganando hasta que su enemigo logró contraatacarlo con un fuerte puñetazo a la cara.

Liu Kang se alejó, se podía ver sangre salir de su nariz, sin duda estaba rota por el golpe, Shao Kahn sonreía pero pronto su expresión cambió cuando el joven se llevó las manos a la nariz y sin mucho esfuerzo la acomodó de nuevo, no emitió ninguna queja.

\- ¿Cómo rayos no hizo ni un ruido cuando se arregló la nariz? – preguntaba extrañado Stryker.

\- El golpe debió haber sido tan fuerte que literalmente le "anestesió" la zona golpeada, por eso no sintió dolor. – explicó Sonya.

\- Yo no tuve tanta suerte: cuando me rompí la nariz y me la tuvieron que poner en un lugar debo haber insultado hasta en japonés. – dijo Jax.

El emperador no podía entender como su enemigo era tan fuerte, el monje demostraba haberse entrenado bien y haber concentrado todo su poder. Con un grito de ira, el ser de Outworld volvió a la carga, se podía ver un leve brillo verde en su cuerpo, el poder las almas que tomó.

\- El poder de las almas robadas no te ayudará. – decía cortante Liu Kang.

\- ¡Cállate humano, te voy a desmembrar a ti y a tus amigos y me armaré un nuevo casco con sus cráneos! ¡VOY A DESTRURILOS! – contestó furioso el villano.

Lanzó una patada al cuerpo del shaolin que lo hizo retroceder un poco más, pero el guerrero de Earthrealm se recuperó y atacó con sus puños envueltos en llamas. Los golpes del monje realmente hacían daño y el fuego le daban un efecto devastador, luego de que uno de los puñetazos prendiera fuego uno de los brazos de Shao Kahn, Liu Kang aprovechó para darle una patada voladora en la cabeza, dañando el casco.

El enemigo lanzó otra esfera de energía que logró herir al humano, quien como venganza le lanzó una bola de fuego.

\- Bien, hora de terminar con esto de una vez. – habló Shao Kahn.

\- Lo mismo pienso. – le respondió el monje.

El ser de Outworld quiso darle una embestida al humano, pero otra vez no tuvo en cuenta su agilidad, Liu Kang le dio un puñetazo en el cuerpo y otro en la mandíbula, antes de que su enemigo se recuperara ejecutó otra vez su bicycle kick como hizo con Shang Tsung, una última patada envuelta en llamas terminó de derribar al gigantesco emperador.

Stryker, Sonya, Jax y Jade estaban perplejos, sin poder creer como su amigo había logrado tirar abajo a al tirano. Antes de que Shao Kahn se levantará, Liu Kang le lanzó una lluvia de golpes a la cara, un último con ambas manos finalmente dejó noqueado al villano, quien perdió su brillo verde.

Raiden se despertó justo a tiempo para ver la increíble paliza, una sonrisa se formó en su rostro al ver victorioso al humano. También los dos militares, el policía y la edeniana, quienes se levantaron para acercarse al monje, estaban contentos.

\- Muy bien hecho, hijo. – felicitó Jax.

\- Sabía que lo harías. – siguió Sonya.

\- Le diste la paliza de su vida. – habló Stryker estrechándole la mano a Liu Kang.

\- Tú también hiciste bien distrayéndolo para que lo atacara la primera vez. – devolvió el shaolin.

Todos los demás aliados se levantaban y todos se tomaban turnos para felicitar al monje, excepto Scorpion que se quedó parado mirando Kitana se acercó a Liu Kang también con una sonrisa al ver que habían triunfado.

\- Lo lograste, Liu Kang. – dijo de forma tierna la princesa.

\- Sí, es una pena que Kung Lao no lo haya logrado, pero pude vengarlo.

\- ¡No era necesario vengarme que aun respiro! – dijo una voz.

Todos miraron en una dirección y no pudieron evitar una expresión de sorpresa, bajando a la arena estaba Kung Lao, bastante maltrecho… pero vivo.

\- ¡Kung Lao! ¡Creí que Shao kahn te había matado!

\- No, Liu Kang, soy más duro de lo que crees.

Los dos amigos se rieron, Kung Lao fue a buscar su sombrero, cuando lo tomó vio por el reflejo del filo que los soldados del emperador estaban despertando.

Rain, Sheeva, Ermac, Noob Saibot, Mileena, Reptile, Motaro y Shang Tsung se levantaban despacio, no solo eso Shao Kahn también se estaba levantando.

\- Diablos… - exclamó el monje del sombrero filoso.

El emperador se levantó y estaba de pie de nuevo, pero muy debilitado como sus hombres.

\- Ganaron… pero aún no festejen, pronto pagaran por todo… lo juro. – dijo el infame mientras le ordenaba a Shang Tsung crear un portal.

Raiden quería lanzar un relámpago para evitar que escaparan pero Rain se adelantó e hizo eso mismo para distraer al dios y sus campeones. Shao Kahn tomó su martillo y con él rompió dos pilares de soporte del coliseo.

\- ¡Vámonos! – gritó el líder malvado.

Pronto todos los esbirros siguieron a su jefe al portal, entre ellos Mileena y Reptile cargando cada uno una mitad de Baraka. Unos fuertes temblores sacudían el lugar pronto las plateas y el lugar del trono empezaban a quebrarse y caer en la arena de lucha.

\- ¡El lugar se va a derrumbar, hay que huir! – gritó Raiden.

Por instinto, Sub-Zero fue a buscar a Smoke pero no lo encontró, mirando alrededor vio al ninja negro Noob Saibot llevándose al ciborg plateado.

\- ¡Smoke, no! ¡Déjalo! – gritó el ex Lin Kuei.

Pero por desgracia no llegó a alcanzarlo, el ninja negro llegó al portal y desapreció, no sin antes decir que el ciborg será una suerte de trofeo de guerra. El cryomancer intentó entrar al portal pero este se cerró antes, se sintió triste por perder de nuevo a su amigo, una voz espectral lo distrajo, era el ninja dorado Scorpion que lo miraba con sus ojos blancos.

\- Sub-Zero… hasta aquí llegó nuestra alianza. – dijo Scorpion desapareciendo en una llamarada.

\- Que buen amigo, desaparece cuando las cosas se ponen mal. - se quejó Stryker

\- La verdad me sorprende que ese tipo nos haya ayudado. – replicó Sonya. – Yo me pregunto qué pasará con Kano cuando este lugar se venga abajo.

\- Seguro estará bien, el lugar donde está encerrado no está pegado a este lugar, una pena que no lo puedas arrestar por ahora. – contestó el policía.

Todos los guerreros se agruparon en un solo lugar, Stryker y Sonya se miraban fijamente, el policía se espantó al ver como una enorme parte de la estructura del lugar se iba a caer encima de ella, así que sin pensarlo dos veces trató de apartarla pero el escombro era de un tamaño muy grande e iba a aplastar a ambos.

Por suerte y justo a tiempo, el dios Raiden usó su poder para transportarse junto a los demás lejos del coliseo, antes de que el escombro aplastara a ambos humanos, el lugar completo se desmoronó.

Fin de capitulo.


	9. De nuevo en casa

_**Bien, ya llegamos al final, esta vez no me demoré mucho XD**_

Capítulo 9: De nuevo en casa.

Raiden y sus guerreros se transportaron en el momento justo, ya no quedaba nada del coliseo en Outworld. Aparecieron en una ciudad que estaba destruida en una gran parte: vehículos destrozados e incendiados, edificios arruinados, negocios arrasados y ninguna persona transitando.

\- Nueva York… - dijo Stryker reconociendo su ciudad inmediatamente.

\- Sí, lo que quedó tras la invasión de Shao Kahn. – aclaró Raiden serio.

\- Toda la gente que murió, mis compañeros, mis amigos, todas sus almas siguen atrapadas en ese maldito.

\- Entiendo tu frustración Stryker, pero debemos continuar, esto aún no ha acabado. Mientras Shao Kahn siga vivo, Earthrealm estára en peligro. – habló Liu Kang.

\- Es una pena que haya escapado, ya lo teníamos. – se lamentó Kabal.

\- Y no pudimos traer a Kano para meterlo en la cárcel. – agregó Sonya. - ¿Estará con vida ese desgraciado?

**Mientras tanto…**

\- ¡Oigan, sáquenme de aquí! ¡¿Alguien me oye?!

Eran los gritos de un hombre encerrado en una celda, era Kano, el criminal que había sido encarcelado por fallar en asesinar a los protectores de Earthrealm. El infame gritaba, insultaba, forcejeaba con los barrotes en un vano intento por liberarse, no se oía nadie alrededor, parecía estar solo.

\- Genial, primero la perra rubia me arroja desde un edificio y ahora mis compañeros me dejan abandonado en una mugrosa celda, ya verán cuando logre salir…

El criminal interrumpió su oración al oir pasos, pronto una figura comenzó a emerger del a oscuridad, no tardó en reconocerlo.

\- Motaro. – habló Kano sorprendido viendo el mal estado en el que estaba el centauro. - ¿Qué diablos te pasó?

\- Raiden y sus hombres, eso pasó.

\- ¿Pudieron derrotarlos?

\- No, nos vencieron. Shao Kahn y los demás están malheridos, el coliseo se derrumbó.

\- Ah, eso explica el estruendo que oí hace una media hora. Bien pasemos a lo importante: ¿Vienes a sacarme?

\- Shao Kahn me ordenó liberarte, en estos momentos necesitamos más soldados y tú ya estas casi completamente curado.

\- De acuerdo.

En el preciso momento en que Motaro estaba por liberar a su compañero, otra persona hizo aparición, la mujer shokan Sheeva.

\- ¿Qué haces aquí Sheeva? – preguntó el centauro. - ¿Shao Kahn te envió?

\- No, al contrario. El emperador no sabe que su destino se acerca.

\- ¿Qué?

\- Voy a matarlo, pero primero te mataré a ti Motaro, por haber desplazado a mi raza.

Antes de que el centauro pudiera reaccionar la shokan saltó sobre él, cayendo sobre su lomo, se podía escuchar el ruido de huesos crujiendo ante el inesperado ataque. Motaro estaba más débil que Sheeva por sus heridas de combate, lo que la malvada no desaprovechaba y luego de caer sobre él comenzó a golpearlo brutalmente en la cabeza con sus cuatro brazos, no se detuvo hasta ver sus manos ensangrentadas y a su enemigo completamente inerte.

\- Je, fue fácil. – sonreía Sheeva. – Ahora por Shao Kahn.

La mujer se disponía a retirarse cuando los gritos de Kano la detuvieron:

\- ¡Espera! ¡¿Me vas a dejar aquí?!

\- No me sirves de nada y agradece que no elegí matarte también.

\- Escúchame… si me liberas te ayudaré a matarlo.

\- ¿Por qué debería creerte?

\- Mírame, ese maldito me encerró aun después de haber sobrevivido a una gran caída. Me trata como basura después de haberlo ayudado y suministrado armamento a sus hombres. Tú me ayudas y yo te ayudo.

La shokan lo pensó un tiempo, al final aceptó el pedido y lo liberó.

\- Bien ahora sígueme, destruiremos a ese bastardo. – ordenó Sheeva.

\- _Sí, perra. _– pensaba Kano con una sonrisa diabólica. – _Apenas tenga la oportunidad le avisaré a Shao Kahn lo que piensas hacer, seguro me dará una buena recompensa por descubrir a una traidora._

**Volviendo a Earthrealm…**

\- ¿Ahora qué haremos, Raiden? – preguntaba el monje Liu Kang.

\- Por ahora Liu Kang, lo mejor será descansar. Pronto deberán seguir entrenando porque presiento que más desgracias vendrán en camino.

El dios del trueno se dirigió a Kitana y Sindel, quienes estaban atendiendo a Jade, ella recibió muchas heridas en la batalla.

\- Reina Sindel, princesa Kitana y Jade. – les hablaba Raiden. – Las llevaré adonde solía estar Edenia para que puedan reconstruirla. Cuando Shao Kahn fusionó los reinos aun quedaron muchos sobrevivientes edenianos

\- ¿De verdad, Raiden? – preguntó la kunoichi de azul.

\- Sí Kitana, irán ahora. Es importante que Edenia vuelva a ser lo que era.

Las tres mujeres aceptaron pero antes de retirarse, Kitana se acercó a Liu Kang.

\- Liu Kang… gracias por todo lo que has hecho. De no haber sido por ti, Shao Kahn habría ganado.

\- No fui yo Kitana, fue un logro de todo el grupo.

\- Quisiera que vinieras con nosotras.

El monje movió su cabeza de lado a lado mostrando una respuesta negativa, la princesa se entristeció un poco:

\- Lo siento Kitana, pero debo quedarme, como campeón debo seguir defendiendo mi mundo.

\- Sabía que dirías eso, entiendo.

\- No te preocupes por mí, estaré bien. Cuidate.

\- Tú también Liu.

La princesa se acercó a su madre y a su amiga, preparada para volver a su hogar. Sindel se disculpó con Kitana y con los demás por haberlos atacado, ellos no dudaron en perdonarla sabiendo que estaba siendo controlada mentalmente. Las tres edenianas y el dios desaparecieron en un relámpago, unos minutos más tarde él regresó solo.

\- Bien, los sobrevivientes las reconocieron y las recibieron con alegría. Entre los sobrevivientes hay una joven llamada Tanya que es hija de uno de los antiguos embajadores de Edenia, dijo que las ayudará en lo que pueda. – explicó Raiden.

Sub-Zero había permanecido en silencio, sin duda volver a perder a su amigo Smoke lo afectó seriamente. El cryomancer recibió apoyo de sus compañeros pero no daba muestras de recuperarse, por fin habló:

\- Debo irme.

\- ¿Adónde irás? – preguntó Sonya con curiosidad.

\- Estoy pensando, el Lin Kuei me está buscando. Creo que desapareceré por un tiempo hasta que me sienta lo suficientemente fuerte para enfrentarlos.

\- Sí necesitas ayuda puedes decirnos, amigo. – respondía Jax.

\- Por ahora no necesito ayuda, adiós.

El exLin Kuei se retiró sin decir nada más, una despedida tan fría como su aspecto.

\- El hombre de hielo no es el único que se va. Yo también. – habló Kabal. – Necesito averiguar unas cosas, por culpa de esos seres de Outworld yo quedé así, si alguna de esas criaturas está por aquí la encontraré.

El enmascarado terminó de despedirse y usó su supervelocidad para literalmente desaparecer.

\- Liu Kang, Kung Lao, ustedes volverán a la academia Wu Shi. – indicó Raiden. – Es indispensable que descansen.

\- Entendido Raiden. – contestaron ambos monjes.

\- Ah, Liu Kang, olvide decirte que hace poco entró un nuevo monje a la academia. Se llama Kai, quizás puedas entrenarlo. – añadió la deidad.

\- Lo haré sin problemas. – respondió el shaolin.

\- Jax, Sonya, Nightwolf, Stryker. – siguó Raiden. – ¿Se quedarán aquí?

\- Sí, llamaremos a la base de las Fuerzas Especiales para que nos vengan a buscar. – respondió Jax.

\- Mis ancestros me han dado el poder para superar esta batalla, ahora debo retirarme hasta que vengan nuevas amenazas. Suerte amigos míos. – se despidió el chamán, dejando el grupo.

\- Yo me quedaré aquí. – dijo Stryker sin dudar.

\- ¿Seguro, Stryker?

\- Sí Raiden, no creo estar hecho para esto como si lo están ustedes. Por más que me hayan elegido como protector de Earthrealm, siento que no pertenezco, que no soy parte. Me quedaré aquí a ayudar a los sobrevivientes.

Las palabras del oficial afectaron a sus compañeros, más a Sonya.

\- De acuerdo, puedes quedarte. Pero ten en cuenta que cuando haya un peligro muy grande, algo que pueda requerir la ayuda de cada guerrero, serás llamado.

\- Bien, estaré preparado para entonces. Pero por ahora me quedo aquí.

El dios y los dos shaolin desaparecieron para ir a la academia Wu Shi, dejando a los dos soldados y al policía en plena ciudad. Jax sacó un comunicador que llevaba en su cinturón.

\- Jackson Briggs a Base, Briggs a Base ¿Me oyen?

\- Afirmativo, mayor Briggs. – decía una voz desde el otro lado.

\- Estoy con la teniente Sonya Blade en Nueva York, bueno, lo que quedó de Nueva York. Necesitamos regresar a la Base, cambio.

\- Afirmativo mayor, ya hemos localizado su posición, un helicóptero está siendo enviado, cambio.

\- Entendido, cambio.

A la vez que esto pasaba, Sonya y Stryker conversaban.

\- ¿No quieres unirte a las Fuerzas Especiales? – preguntó la rubia.

\- Sinceramente no me interesa mucho la idea, prefiero seguir con la policía. – contestó secamente Kurtis.

\- ¿Vas a quedarte solo aquí?

\- Seguro debe haber algunos sobrevivientes, Raiden me dijo que no todas las almas fueron absorbidas por Shao Kahn. ¿Tienes que regresar a la Base ahora?

\- Sí, necesitamos regresar ahora, debemos dar la información de todo lo que vimos, podría ayudar a prevenir otros futuros ataques a la Tierra.

\- Bueno, yo esperaba que te quedarás aquí, conmigo, aunque sea algunas horas.

La teniente se quedó paralizada y un pequeño rubor cubría sus mejillas. Jax, quien seguía hablando con la base, no se daba cuenta de nada.

\- Stryker… has sido conmigo… quisiera quedarme y ayudarte pero… pero… yo… - decía entrecortada la mujer.

\- No digas más. – la detuvo Stryker. – Es Johnny. ¿Verdad?

La soldado miró con tristeza, no eran necesarias las palabras, ella esperaba una reacción amarga de Stryker, pero el oficial en lugar de mostrarse molesto, sonrió.

\- Me lo esperaba, creo que no puedo ganarle a una estrella de cine.

\- Lo siento.

\- Cuando apareció ese Shang Tsung transformado en Cage, tú no dudaste en defenderlo de mí… no hay que ser un genio para saber que lo querías mucho.

\- Es que cuando lo vi, creí que había vuelto a la vida. No es imposible hacer eso, ha pasado con Mileena y con Sindel. No me imaginaba que era ese maligno hechicero.

\- Bueno, seguro algún día volverá. – concluyó el oficial estirando el brazo. Fue un placer trabajar contigo, cuídate Sonya.

\- Igualmente, Stryker. – respondió ella estrechándole la mano.

Jax finalizó su charla y se dirigió a los dos rubios:

\- Bien, Sonya, un helicóptero de la FE está en camino. Me acaban de informar que tienen el paradero de Jarek, uno de los Black Dragon que quedan.

\- Excelente. – festejó Sonya.

\- ¿Jarek? ¿El de los Black Dragon? – preguntó el policía.

\- Sí, Stryker, era uno de los que habían quedado. – explicó el mayor.

\- Bien, seguro lo atraparan.

\- Ese maldito no se escapará.

En un poco más de una hora llegó el transporte de la FE, un grupo de soldados recibieron a sus dos superiores, quienes se despidieron del oficial. Antes de subirse Sonya miró por última vez a Kurtis, quien se quedó parado a unos metros.

El oficial decidió voltearse y caminar, a varios metros pudo divisar unas sombras, eran algunas personas, sobrevivientes del ataque, algunos estaban heridos. Stryker se alivió al ver eso y fue hacia ellos dispuesto a ayudarlos mientras el helicóptero se elevaba y se alejaba. Era hora de reconstruir la ciudad, el peligro había terminado, por ahora.

FIN

_**Bueno, otro fic mío de MK que llega a su fin. Quizás un final un poco flojo, pero bueno, la creatividad me dio hasta aquí XD**_

_**¿Será este mi último fic de MK? Por ahora ya no hay más ideas en mi cabeza, pero quien sabe, la inspiración va y viene.**_

_**Ojala les haya gustado, dejen reviews. Hasta la próxima.**_

_**Ale93371.**_


End file.
